Unknown Familiar of Zero (Revised)
by DeltaSierra4
Summary: When Louise performs the summoning ritual, she wished for a powerful familiar. Little did she know, she would be summoning quite the familiar to her side. /This story will have a harem no one pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Be sure to favorite and follow to know when the next chapter is up.**

**All reviews welcome, whether they be constructive comments or just saying you like what you read. Good feedback can only help make the story better.**

**You can leave questions as either a review or pm me and I will reply back as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today marks the first day for second year student Louise Valliere. Who awakens upon feeling the sunlight shining on her. After getting out of bed, she changes out of her nightgown into her school uniform, then proceeds to brush her hair and heads off to class after grabbing her wand. Once in class she opens her notebook and sits there patiently awaiting for class to start. After everyone has arrived in class the professor proceeds to introduce herself to the class.

"Good morning class I am Mrs. Chevreuse, and I have been appointed to the Tristein Academy of Magic for the year. My element of expertise is earth and am known as Chevreuse the Red Moon. I will be teaching you about earth-based magic for this year. Now can anyone tell me what are the four major elements of magic?" says Mrs. Chevreuse.

One student gets up to answer the professors question. With a little flair of his hair and flicking the rose in his hand he answers. "The four elements are earth, water, fire, and air. And it just so happens that the element I am able to cast is earth just like you professor. Also known as the Brass, I am Guiche de Grammont".

The professor replies to him "Nice to meet you Mr. Grammont", then proceeds with the lesson. "Now earth magic is very important as it is involved in the revitalization of all things. And for me to demonstrate that to you students, I will have you remember a basic alchemy spell". The professor places some rocks on her podium and pulls out her wand casting the spell on the rocks causing them to become metallic looking similar to gold. All the students gasp while one of the students immediately gets up with surprise and shouts asking if that is gold. Mrs. Chevreuse replies with a no that it is actually brass and the student sits back down disappointed. Mrs. Chevreuse then says "I'll have someone try it now", and looks around for a second at the students and points at Louise, "You there, in the back".

All the students in the class gasp and start to panic a little once they see that the professor has called upon the one student in the whole academy who, whenever she tries to cast a spell always has it backfire and end in disaster. The professor asks what is her name. She replies to the professor "My name is Louise, Louise de la Valliere", and stands up.

One student immediately raises his hand and calls out to the professor. The professor turns to look at the student that called out to her and asks "Is something the matter?".

The student replies "I think it would be a better idea not to call on her", all the students nod in agreement with what he says. The same red headed girl that spoke out when the professor cast the alchemy spell shouts out "It's dangerous! Having her cast the spell wouldn't end well for any of us. If you're gonna have Louise cast that spell it would be better if I cast it instead". Louise immediately becomes irritated by what that girl says.

Mrs. Chevreuse replies to the girl "Dangerous? How could alchemy be dangerous?".

Louise becomes even more irritated as the conversation between the professor and the student goes on. She finally shouts out "I'll cast the spell! Please let me do it!". The students start to panic more and become even more nervous with Louise's shout of wanting to cast the spell. As Louise proceeds to walk down from her seat to the professors podium, all the students start scooting as far as they can from her while one blue haired student with a large staff gets up from her seat and walks out of the classroom while reading a book already knowing what is going to happen.

Once Louise reaches the the podium, she pulls out her wand to prepare to cast the spell. The same red headed girl speaks out to her saying "Louise, stop it before its to late. We all know how this is going to end".

Louise just tells her to be quiet and looks to the professor for instructions."Okay, think hard about the metal you want to transform these rocks into and say Rel In Yan". She nods at the professor, chanting the words for the spell and casts it on the rocks. The rocks start to glow then there is a bright flash of light that lights up the room.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office. The headmaster of the academy who is known as Osmond is busy talking to his secretary. "Ah, another year has begun with no major problems" says Osmond.

His secretary replies "Yes, there's nothing better than a problem free start to a new year".

"As the academy's headmaster, I could wish for nothing more", Osmond says as he pulls out a pipe.

As he is taking a puff from it, his secretary pulls out her wand levitating it out of his grasp saying to him "Taking care of your health is another part of my job as your secretary" as she continues working on paperwork.

Osmond gets out of his chair walking over to where she is sitting, groping her butt as he says "Are you really going to take away one of this old mans' few pleasures, Miss. Longueville?".

Miss Longueville says to him "Please stop touching my butt!". Osmond right away, stops groping her and starts to act senile. She adds on to what she just said by telling him to stop acting senile when he is caught red handed.

Then a thought comes to Osmond. "Ah yes, come to think of it, tomorrow is the familiar summoning ritual for the second year students! The familiar is a lifelong servant as well as friend", he says as he crouches down near the floor with a open hand. A little mouse crawls out from Miss. Longueville's skirt and climbs up his outstretched hand up until it reaches his shoulder. Osmond looks at the mouse as he continues talking "My familiar, Motsognir. It has been a long journey together with you". Then he hands a nut to Motsognir and proceeds to listen to what the mouse has to say. "Oh, I see, white! White as snow!" he says after hearing what Motsognir has to say.

After hearing what he just said, Miss. Longueville blushes and crosses her legs closed.

"I think she would look better in black than white. Don't you think so?" he says.

Longueville gets up standing behind him and says "If you do it again, I will report this to the royal family!".

Osmond replies immediately with "Fool! Don't be upset just because someone peeked at your panties! That's the reason why you haven't been able to get married yet!".

Miss. Longueville gasps at what he says and proceeds to kick him with no mercy with Osmond shouting out sorry and begging for her to forgive him. Then all of a sudden there is a huge explosion that shakes the whole office. "I believe that was Louise again" Miss Longueville says to Osmond.

Back in the classroom. There is a large dust cloud with everything in the classroom destroyed with Louise standing where she was when the explosion happened, her clothes torn in some places and her wand broken. Students start getting up from where they are groaning in pain. The red haired student immediately gets up and shouts "This is exactly what I had feared would happen".

Louise just replies to her "It looks like I screwed up a little bit".

Then Guiche gets up and shouts "Your success rate to date with every spell you've cast has been zero!". Poor professor Chevreuse can be seen lying on the floor unconscious.

Later, as Louise is leaving the headmasters office and heads down the stairs she bumps into the red hair and blue haired girls as well as a girl that was sitting beside Guiche from her class. "So how was it. Are you finally getting expelled? Just kidding", says the red headed girl.

"I'm not being punished", Louise replies. Both the red head and the other girl are surprised that she isn't being punished and ask why is she not being punished, while the blue haired girl just continues reading the book she is holding. "They said that it was partly the professor fault for allowing me to cast the spell even after all the students tried to stop her. Also I just wasn't at my best today" she says.

"You always say that you're having a bad day when a spell goes wrong. You can't even get a real byname, Louise the Zero!" the two girls and proceed to laugh at Louise. She tells them to shut up. "Tomorrow will be quite the sight! I wonder what kind of familiar you will be summoning up? Probably a pretty lousy one" and the girls laugh.

Louise shouts at them "Unlike any other spell, I am confident in the summon servant, if nothing else! Just you see! I'll summon a familiar so amazing that it will be better than anything you could possibly summon" she then continues down the stairs.

The next day, all the students are gathered outside for the summoning ritual. A different professor is there with them talking to them. "Finally, today is the day of the familiar summoning ritual. This will be the first test for you second year students as well as the sacred first day where you will meet your familiars, with whom you will spend the rest of your lives with as nobles" the professor says.

As the professor continues talking to them, the red haired girl speaks to Louise "I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of amazing familiar you said you will summon". Moments later the professor has each student perform the summoning spell.

After the first student casts the spell, that student ends up summoning a floating one eyed creature known as a bugbear. Next up is Guiche who believes that he will summon a familiar that will be amazing as him. "They say the familiar that is summoned is what would best fit the summoner, so for someone like me…", he says to the girl next to him, but before he can finish talking he hears the professor calling for the next student to cast the spell.

"That would be me, Guiche de Grammont, Mr. Colbert. I will now summon the finest, most stunning familiar in the history of the academy" he says and begins the summoning spell. As he is performing the summoning spell the ground begins to shake and then a hole opens up in front of Guiche with a large mole popping its head out. He is surprised that the familiar he summoned is just a large mole. Then he hears a burst of flame and looks over to where the red haired girl is and sees that she summoned a salamander.

"You summoned quite the familiar there, Miss Zerbst" says the professor.

"It fits my byname, Kirche the Fever" says the red-haired girl. Then the professor proceeds to ask if everyone has done the summoning ritual. "Not yet, Miss. Valliere still hasn't gone yet" Kirche says to professor Colbert with a smirk. All the students gather around in a circle with Louise in the middle to watch and see what she will summon.

Louise can hear the students whisper "Louise the Zero", "What will she summon?", "There's no way she will be able to summon anything will her record for casting spells", "We'll just have to wait for the imminent explosion that is sure to occur with nothing to show".

"After all that boasting about summoning an amazing familiar, you should be able to summon a familiar even more amazing than my salamander right, Louise?" Kirche says to Louise smirking at her, expecting Louise to make a fool of herself again by not being able to summon anything.

Louise then begins to cast the spell saying her own words to summon her familiar "My servant, that exists somewhere in the universe! My divine and powerful familiar, answer my call and come forth". She waves her wand and nothing happens. All the students begin to laugh at her and start shouting "Louise the Zero". Then before the students could laugh even further and shout more insults, something impacts the ground in front of Louise.

Meanwhile in another world, walking through the garden in a castle courtyard is a man who looked no more than 18 covered from head to toe in black with the hood pulled over his head, along with a red cloak billowing behind him, and lightweight metal armor over his chest as well as a sword at his left side. This man has lived for centuries due to the fact that he is immortal. Though he cannot age, he can still die from sickness or injury.

Having lived for so long he has gained vast amounts of knowledge over the centuries. Not being able to die from old age has allowed him to hone his fighting abilities and magic throughout the many centuries he has lived through. As he walks through the garden he thinks to himself 'At first I was thrilled at about not being able to die of old age, but having lived for so long things have gotten pretty boring. Seeing the same thing after centuries even changing things around the castle doesn't do much'. Just then a glowing green portal appears in front of him.

"Huh, this appears to be a summoning portal, but it doesn't look like any summoning spell I know of, and that is saying something considering how long I have lived" he says aloud to himself. He then thinks to himself that this could be interesting, and decides to enter the portal to where ever it goes to. After exiting the portal, he is unable to feel any solid ground and decides to look down to see he is high up in the sky.

He thinks to himself 'Well this is unexpected', and begins to plummet towards the ground. After falling for a minute or two, he decides to cast some protection and durability spells on himself to protect him when he hits the ground. "Durable", "Harden", "Shield", he says, and his body glows showing the spells he cast going into effect. Moments later he impacts the ground creating a small crater where he lands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2.**

**Be sure to follow and favorite to know when the next chapter is up.**

**All reviews welcome, whether they be constructive comments or just saying you liked what you read. Good feedback can only help the story get better.**

**Any questions can be left as a review or you can pm me and I will reply as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All the students start coughing due to all the dust in the air from the impact. To clear the air the blue haired girl with the staff casts a wind spell blowing away the dust which allows everyone to see what crashed into the ground. Everyone just stares at the thing that lies in the crater which appears to be a human. Finally, one student speaks up and shouts "A human?!". As everyone gets closer they see that it is completely dressed in black with metal armor with a hood covering its face and a sword attached to its left side. Some students start talking among themselves "It looks like Louise the Zero summoned a human", "Doesn't look like there is anything special about it just a normal human". Louise's eye starts to twitch as she sees that she summoned a human and questions whether, or not it is divine and powerful.

Louise stands over it, and ask "Who are you?".

The human gets up and looks around seeing that he was surrounded by kids who judging by their uniforms were students. Then Louise asks him who is he again. He looks at her not knowing what she said as he doesn't understand the language she is speaking. She then goes on to ask him if he understands what she is saying and where is he from.

Then Kirche walks up saying "Nothing less from someone who boasted so much about how great a familiar she was going to summon and ends up summoning a human" and begins to laugh at Louise.

"I just made a mistake is all!" Louise says back at Kirche. "Nothing less was expected from Louise the Zero" one student says and the rest of the students start to laugh as well.

As all this is going on, the human just looks between Louise and the other students noticing that they are laughing at her due to the fact by how upset she looks. He thinks to himself 'It looks like these the other students are laughing at the pink haired girl due to the fact, that she summoned me, but why would they be laughing at her', he looks around at all the other students noticing that they all have familiars. 'So, it appears that today, was the day that all these students were performing their familiar summoning ritual, and while everyone else summoned some kind of creature the pink haired girl only managed to summon me, and the other students think that she just summoned a regular weak human as a familiar so they think that she is a bad mage. By the way she is reacting to the other students especially the red head, she probably bragged about how she was going to summon a powerful familiar, oh how right that pink haired girl doesn't know she is. Reminds me of when I was a student centuries ago', he internally chuckles.

Louise calls out to the professor and he turns to looks at her. "Yes, what is it?" he says. "Can I try summoning again?" she asks.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that as this summoning ritual is a sacred one that decides a mage's entire life. Trying a second time would be blasphemes against the ritual itself! And whether you like it or not, this human has been chosen as your familiar" relies the professor.

Louise sighs and walks over to the human. "But I've never heard of anyone using a human as a familiar before!" Louise says and all the students start laughing again. The professor just tells her that there will be no exceptions and to hurry up and complete the ritual or she would be expelled.

She sighs and goes up to the human crouching down and speaking "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make it my familiar!", upon finishing what needs to be said she leans forward to kiss it.

As she leans forward to kiss him, 'Well this is unexpected, they use a kiss here to seal the contract with their familiars' was the last thing he thinks right before her lips met his. After the kiss, Louise takes a step back and the human suddenly feels heat coming from his left hand which quickly increases in intensity then blacks out. During the time the runes were being burned into the humans left hand the professor is intrigued by the runes that appears having never seen them before.

After regaining consciousness, the human looks around at his surroundings noticing that he is no longer outside, but in a room and that it is now night by looking out the window. Then he hears a voice. "So, you've finally awaken. I've thought about it for long enough. But I've given up and will have you as my familiar" she says even though the human can't understand her. After saying what she has to say, Louise walks over to her wardrobe opening it and begins to change.

As she is busy taking off her clothes the human thinks to himself 'If she didn't think of me as her familiar right now, but as another human male she would not be changing so calmly in front of me' and the next thing he knows he has the clothes she was just wearing tossed in his face. He pulls the clothes off his face and looks at her. She looks at him telling him to wash those clothes she just threw at him and that even if it can't understand her that it should be able to figure out what she wants it to do.

The human just looks at her for a min and Louise just says "You don't even understand your master's orders? If it can't even understand an order, he's worse than a dog".

The human looks again at the clothes then back to her and says to her "If you really think I'm going to be washing your clothes you have another thing coming. Cause there is no way in hell I'm washing your clothes so do it yourself princess", and all Louise hears as he is talking is an annoying chirping noise. She covers her ears as he talks unable to deal with the annoying chirping and pulls out her wand and casts a silencing spell only for the spell to back fire and explode knocking the human onto its back as well destroying the clothes she gave him to wash.

The human immediately gets back up and shouts at her "What the hell was that for, you trying to kill me or something" and Louise's eyes widen and she says back to him "I understand! I understood what you just said!".

The human looks at her in surprise and says "Was that supposed to be a translation spell? If it was, it was a pretty lousy one at that if it blows up every time it gets used".

Louise blushes in embarrassment and shouts at him "It was supposed to be a silencing spell".

"Could have fooled me with how the spell was cast" says the human.

Louise sighs mumbling about how that was another failure to add to her list of failed spells. Then she asks, "What's your name?".

"My name is Jinkuro" the human answers then proceeded to ask her why she summoned him and she says that she summoned him to be her familiar. "Summon me as a familiar huh, well that's a first for me. Never been summoned as a familiar before" he says and chuckles. Then he asks what is her name.

"My name is Louise de Valliere" she answers. He goes on to ask her some more questions like where he currently is. "You are in the Academy of Magic in the kingdom of Tristein, on the continent of Halkeginia" she tells him.

"From what I've seen so far, you are a student at this academy" he says.

"Yes I am, and I won't be allowing a familiar to you to call me "you"" she says and thinks to herself 'Why couldn't I have summoned something cool like a dragon or a griffon, but no I had to summon a stupid weak human'.

"So that's how it's going to be. You think that just because I'm now your familiar that you won't treat me like a decent human being. I don't have to stand here and listen to you, good luck being without a familiar" he says and gets up and leaves the room at a and walks over to the stairs down the hall and heads down. Upon reaching the floor below he heads towards the next set of stairs passing by two students a boy and a girl the guy saying sweet things to the girl as the girl just listens to what he has to say entranced by him.

After passing the two Jinkuro heads down the second set of stairs leading to the ground. Moments later Louise is seen running down the stairs that he had just come from. As Louise is panting regaining her breath from running down the stairs Guiche speaks out to her "Louise, your familiar just passed by" and she responds by telling Guiche to catch him because he ran off. Guiche agrees to help her.

Once Jinkuro reaches the ground floor he passes by another pair of students on his way to the exit. Another boy and girl who immediately notice him as he passes by and the guy asks the girl "Isn't that the human that Louise the Zero summoned".

"Yes, the human familiar" she responds. Jinkuro ignores them as well walking out of the exit into the open night and manages to get several feet away from the entrance before he feels his feet leave the ground and sees that he is now floating several feet above the ground.

He thinks about what to do as Guiche who is levitating him, moves him around through the air like a ragdoll while Kirche has walked out and laughs at Louise upon seeing what is happening. Jinkuro just sighs as he decides against countering Guiche thinking that right now wouldn't be the best time to show that he could beat them with magic, but instead wait for an opportunity to show how outclassed they are.

After getting back to her room, Louise places a collar around Jinkuro's neck and attaches a chain from it to the wall. "Now you can't run away" she says and proceeds to change and tosses her clothes at him and puts on her nightgown. "You will wash my clothes" she says.

"And how am I supposed to do that stuck in this room" he says back.

"Should have thought about that before you decided to run" Louise replies then she snaps her fingers turning out the lights in her room and gets into bed and falls asleep. Jinkuro goes and sits on the bed of hay that is supposed to be his bed. Then he opens his palm aiming at the pile of her clothes and uses magic to clean her clothes and levitating the now clean clothes onto her bed. He chuckles to himself and thinks 'Luckily I've got magic so I don't have hand wash her clothes' then he leans his head back against the wall and falls asleep.

The next morning, as Louise awakens she sees that Jinkuro is already awake and tosses her clothes at him and tells him to dress her. Jinkuro just looks at her with a blank stare and says to her "You're a big girl, dress yourself".

"Nobles that have servants never have to dress themselves" she responds.

"Nobles, never did like most nobles, always acting all high and mighty, plus what makes you think I'll do what you say" he says.

"I see, guess you won't be needing to eat since you won't obey" she replies. Jinkuro weighs his options in his head and finally decides to help her get dressed lest she starts whining. After getting her dressed, she goes to unlock the collar so he can follow, but then notices something off about the lock on the collar. Jinkuro sees that she has noticed the lock has been tampered with and he smirks at her.

"I picked the lock last night and could have easily run off" he says pulling the lock off and removing the collar heading out the door, leaving a surprised Louise standing there.

Upon reaching the dining hall whispers can be heard as students talk about Louise and Jinkuro. After Louise sits down, Jinkuro proceeds to do the same and sit at the chair next to her, but is stopped by a hand from Louise and she points at the ground to a plate with a small loaf of bread. "That is going to be your breakfast, as only nobles can sit at the table and you are only a familiar" she says to him which irritates him to no end at being treated like an animal even though he was a human just like her. While Louise is busy eating her breakfast, Jinkuro uses a spell which opens a small portal to his little pocket dimension where he stores things, and pulls out some fruit he stored there. As he eats the fruit, he thinks to himself 'Good thing I always had food stored in there'. After breakfast is over, Jinkuro follows Louise out of the breakfast hall.

Once they are outside, Jinkuro sees all the other students from Louise's class sitting at tables set up outside chatting, drinking tea and eating snacks. He looks to Louise and asks her why everyone is outside. "All second-year students have the day off today. This day off is supposed to allow us all to communicate with all our freshly summoned familiar" she answers him. Then they both hear a noise from behind and they see Kirche crouching next to her salamander familiar petting it.

"It is said that familiars under contract are supposed to faithfully obey every order given by their master and also never run away" Kirche says to Louise with a smirk on her face. "This is human makes the perfect familiar for you cause it's just like you Louise the Zero, it's nothing special" she says and laughs walking away from Louise and Jinkuro with her salamander. Then Louise looks to Jinkuro shouting at him to stop standing there and bring her some tea.

As Jinkuro is walking to go get some tea a floating single eyed creature floats in front of his face startling him, causing him to back pedal and bump into a maid making her drop the piece of cake she was carrying. "Oh, my apologies miss, I wasn't looking where I was going" he says to her.

"Oh no it's alright" she responds. Then he reaches to pick up the piece of cake while she is also trying to pick it up at the same time which causes both their hands to touch, and right away the maid pulls her hand back blushing at the contact. "Excuse me" she says and stands back up while he picks up the cake and places it on the plate she is carrying. "Say, could you be the one that became Miss. Valliere's familiar?" she asks him.

He raises an eyebrow at her question "Oh, you know about me?" he says.

"Of course, it's all over the rumor mill that a human has been summoned as a familiar" she replies.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he says.

"My name is Siesta, and I have the honor of serving here" she answers to him.

"A pleasure to meet a beautiful maid such as yourself Siesta, my name is Jinkuro" he says to her causing a blush to show up on her face from the compliment.

"A pleasure to meet you too Jinkuro" she says to him.

Then a voice is heard calling out to Siesta. "Hey, Isn't the cake ready?" Guiche calls out to Siesta.

"Coming right up!" Siesta says back.

Just as Siesta is about to walk over to Guiche with the piece of cake Jinkuro takes the plate from her hands. "Leave it to me I'll give the cake to him" he says to Siesta with a smirk. He walks over to Guiche remembering him being the ass that was throwing him around with his magic. He thinks to himself as he is walking over 'This piece of cake should be good enough for that snobbish noble'.

Once he reaches the table he places down the cake and Guiche asks him to go grab some more tea as he continues to talk to the girl sitting with him at the table. Instead of grabbing more tea Jinkuro decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. Upon hearing the girl say to the Guiche about how there are rumors that he is seeing a first-year student and seeing Guiche tense up and deny such rumors and saying that he only has eyes for her, Jinkuro speaks up inserting himself into the conversation saying the same line he heard Guiche say to the girl he was with last night. Guiche turns right away staring at Jinkuro wide eyed hearing him repeat what he said to the girl last night.

Jinkuro then says "So I'm guessing that first years have brown capes and you second years have black capes. So that girl that you were flirting with last night was a first year correct?". Jinkuro just smiles at the nervous look on Guiche's face as the girl talking to Guiche asks him what Jinkuro was talking about. Guiche stands up from his seat and shouts at Jinkuro to hurry up and go back to his own business as a waiter. "I ain't no waiter" says Jinkuro and he proceeds to walk away before Guiche can say anything. As he is walking away, he passes the girl he saw last night with Guiche noticing that she is looking around for someone, taking a guess that she was most likely looking for Guiche, he points out where Guiche is to her and she thanks him and heads over to where he is.

As the girl is heading towards Guiche's table, Guiche immediately tries to pull Montmorency away to somewhere else to avoid the confrontation that would surely happen if he didn't get away from here. But before he is able to, Guiche hears the girl call out to him saying how she brought the homemade souffle that he told her last night to bring to the tea party. "You did say you wanted some right Guiche" Jinkuro shouts to him with a smirk. Right away Montmorency starts asking Guiche what is going on and what is this about with Guiche saying that it was all just a big misunderstanding. As the drama unfolds even more, students all start to gather around wondering what is going on.

Jinkuro then says some more "What part of this could possibly be a misunderstanding? It's your fault for two-timing". After hearing that Guiche was two-timing with the both of them, Montmorency and the girl both slap Guiche and walk away with all the students and Jinkuro laughing at him. "Serves you right for two-timing. You got what you deserved" Jinkuro says to him.

Guiche then gets up. "It seems that you do not know how to pay respect to nobility" he says to Jinkuro.

"What could there be to respect for a two-timing jerk like you" Jinkuro says back.

"Since you have no respect for nobility, it looks like I'll have to teach you some with a duel" says Guiche.

"A duel?" asks Jinkuro.

"Yes, that is correct. And since you are just a human and a familiar no less. You have mocked me as well as made two ladies cry, I will not stand for it" says Guiche.

"Cry? They were mad as hell" says Jinkuro as he laughs at Guiche along with the rest of the students.

"Prepare yourself, I will be awaiting at Vestori Square!" says Guiche and he walks away.

Once Guiche is gone, Louise walks right up to Jinkuro and shouts at him "What are you doing?!".

"What?" says Jinkuro.

Louise proceeds to drag him as she continues shouting at him "What do you mean, what? You accepted a duel without permission?!".

"Where are you taking me?" Jinkuro asks her.

"I'm taking you to go apologize to Guiche. Right now, he still might forgive you what you said and did" she answers back.

He then rips his arm out of her grip and says to her "Like hell I will. That two-timing ass had it coming".

"You just don't get it do you. A regular weak person can't win against nobles. You'll be lucky to get away with just minor wounds!" she says to him. Then Jinkuro turns and looks at one of the students and asks them where Vestori Square is and the student points in the direction of where it is. Louise then shouts at the student who answered "Malicorne!". Jinkuro thanks the student and heads in the direction the student pointed in with Louise hot on his heels to stop him.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, professor Colbert is talking with Osmond with Miss. Longueville standing there listening. "No previous case exists of a human familiar" says Osmond.

"That is not the problem at hand though. I didn't recognize the rune that appeared on him, so I looked it up and this is what I found" says Colbert as he opens a book he has with him showing Osmond the picture of the rune that resembled the one that appeared on Jinkuro's hand. Osmond's eyes go wide at seeing the picture and tells Miss. Longueville to leave the room, which she does, but she sneaks a quick peek at the image of the rune as she passes Colbert on the way out.

Meanwhile in Vestori Square, all the students have gathered in a circle around Guiche and Jinkuro to witness the duel between the two. "I praise you for actually showing up and not running off" says Guiche.

"Why the hell would I run away from the chance to embarrass you even further" says Jinkuro which angers Guiche.

Then Louise runs out from the crowd of students up to Guiche. "That's enough Guiche! Duels are forbidden!" says Louise.

"Duels are only forbidden if it is between to nobles. Obviously, I'm a noble, but your human familiar is not which means that this duel is not forbidden" says Guiche.

"That's because nothing like this has happened before" says Louise.

Seeing the expression on her face Guiche smirks "Could it be that you have feelings for this human" he says to her.

Louise right away blushes and starts shouting at him "What?! Knock it off! Nobody would just sit there and watch as their familiar gets beaten to a tattered heap!". After hearing Louise say that, Jinkuro thinks to himself 'Does she really have that little faith in me. Well I shouldn't be surprised considering she doesn't know what I am truly capable of'.

"Anyways, no matter what you say, I will not cancel this duel as it has already started" says Guiche and he flicks the rose in his hand causing a rose petal to float forward and hit the ground summoning a Valkyrie looking golem. "I am named Guiche the brass. Therefore, this brass golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent" Guiche says to Jinkuro.

Jinkuro just laughs. "This is going to be a quick duel if that is the best you can do" says Jinkuro right before Guiche has his valkyrie charge forward. Jinkuro sees the valkyrie heading straight for him but doesn't bother to dodge and decides to take the attack head on. The valkyrie punches him in the chest pushing him back a little and a metallic clang is heard where the valkyrie punched him.

Louise immediately runs up to Jinkuro after seeing him get hit by the valkyrie. "Don't you see, a regular person can't win against a noble mage" she says to him.

Jinkuro just smirks at her and says, "I barely even felt thanks to this armor I'm wearing" and she looks down at the armor he is wearing, surprised that it isn't even damaged at all. "So, sit back and enjoy the show" he says to her and she walks to stand with all the students again. Guiche was smirking the whole time until he saw that the punch from his valkyrie didn't even hurt Jinkuro. "Was that it? It didn't even leave a dent in my armor" says Jinkuro. Guiche becomes irritated and has valkyrie attack again this time with its spear. Jinkuro dodges it with ease "Too slow" he says and he draws his sword cutting the valkyrie and its spear in half.

After slicing the valkyrie in half, Jinkuro notices that the runes on his left hand are glowing as he holds his sword. 'Interesting' he thinks. "Is that all you got Guiche. Cause from what I see, your valkyries aren't that good" says Jinkuro with a smirk.

Guiche then summons six more valkyries. "Let's see how you handle six valkyries" Guiche says.

Jinkuro then chuckles and says, "I think I've let this farce go on long enough". Placing his sword back into its sheath.

"What are you talking about" says Guiche.

"Let me show you just how out classed you are compared to me" says Jinkuro and he holds out his hand aiming at the ground in front of him forming a magic circle on the ground with all kinds of symbols on it. Guiche, Louise and all the other students go wide eyed and gasp upon seeing the magic circle, surprised that Louise's familiar is actually able to use magic. "Come forth and serve me in battle, Leviathan, Brynhildr, and Fafnir!" shouts Jinkuro and the magic circle glows brighter.

Back in the headmaster's office, "This is a familiar's rune that exists only in legend. Furthermore, considering that he was summoned by the third daughter of the Valliere family. This has something to do with the one corner of the lost Pentagon" says Osmond.

"It can't be" says Colbert.

"Whatever the truth is behind this, you must not tell anyone about this!" Osmond says to Colbert.

"I understand that" Colbert says back.

As the magic circle glowed brighter, everyone could see something rising out of the magic circle. The magic circle soon disappears and in its place, are two knights, and a Valkyrie. The two knights are two times bigger than Guiche's valkyries, while Jinkuro's valkyrie is a little bigger than the brass valkyries. The armor of the knights looks like a dragon and is colored black and purple. In the knights left hand is a large sword forged from dragon fangs, and its shield is made from the scales of a dragon. The armor Brynhildr wears is silver with runes etched into it providing extra protection. While the sword and shield she wields are made of the same material as the knights, they are shaped differently, and lighter allowing better mobility. As the knights and valkyrie stand up, they speak to Jinkuro. "Master, it has been a long time" they say to Jinkuro, then look back at the valkyries in front of him.

"Indeed it has my old friends, I have summoned you three to do battle and show this mage just how out classed he is compared to me" Jinkuro says them. They nod and charge at Guiche's valkyries. Guiche has his valkyrie's attack, but one by one, they are all cut down by the combined might of Leviathan, Fafnir, and Brynhildr.

As this is all happening, all the students watch in surprise and amazement still trying to get over the fact that Louise's familiar Jinkuro is able to use magic and also summoned three beings to fight for him. The one who is most surprised is Louise, as she thought that her familiar was just some regular human, but how wrong she had been. Louise isn't the only one who was really surprised.

Guiche soon realizes he has no valkyries left and tries to summon more, but before he is able to he sees the point of Brynhildr's sword in his face and he falls back onto his ass. "I yield" Guiche says, and Brynhildr walks back over to where Jinkuro is.

"Good job you three" Jinkuro says to him.

"Your welcome master, a pleasure to serve you as always" they say, with Leviathan and Fafnir vanishing back to where they were summoned leaving only Brynhildr standing in front of Jinkuro.

Brynhildr walks up to Jinkuro. Knowing what she wants, Jinkuro just smiles and pulls her into a hug. Brynhildr sheds a few tears and says "It's been so long since you last called for me and my sisters that we thought you had forgotten about us".

"I know, I know, I promise to visit you and your sisters when I can, okay?" says Jinkuro.

Brynhildr nods. "Good girl, now stop crying and go back to your sisters, I'll visit soon" says Jinkuro. Brynhildr smiles and disappears back to where she was summoned from.

Jinkuro then turns to look at Guiche and says "Do you see now how out classed you were. Even in the beginning you didn't have a chance. I could have just cut down every valkyrie you summoned with my sword, but I chose not to. And the look on your face seeing me summon the two knights and a real valkyrie was priceless" Jinkuro laughs. He then turns and looks at Louise "Still think that you summoned a bad familiar Louise" he says to her walking up to her with a smirk on his face.

"No" she says with a smile, extremely happy to know that the familiar she had ended up summoning was truly powerful like she had asked for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3.**

**Be sure to follow and favorite to know when the next chapter is up.**

**All reviews welcome, whether they be constructive comments or just saying you liked what you read.**

**Any questions can be left as a review or you can pm me and I will reply as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Louise awakens and gets out of bed. She looks over to where Jinkuro is and sees that he is sitting on his bed of hay laying against the wall still sleeping. She walks over and shakes him lightly waking him up. Jinkuro yawns, standing up and looks over at Louise. "Good morning Louise" he says to her.

"Good morning Jinkuro" she says back. Louise then looks down for a moment thinking, then looks back up at him. "I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you ever since I summoned you. Its just that, I've been laughed at and insulted for so long for being unable to cast magic spells that when I first summoned you and saw that I just summoned a human, I finally had enough and took my frustrations out on you and just treated you like a slave. That was not right of me to do and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you" she says to him.

Jinkuro looks at her in a new light at seeing her apologize for the way she had been treating him. 'Her apologizing for doing something wrong shows that she has honor, unlike some nobles' he thinks to himself. "I accept your apology Louise. You apologizing shows that you have a good conscience, and are very brave to be able to admit that you made a mistake" he replies. "Now how bout we get you dressed so we can go eat breakfast" he says and helps her get dressed.

"Thank you, Jinkuro" Louise says to him after he helps her get dressed and they head out to the dining hall.

Once inside the breakfast hall, Louise and Jinkuro walk over to where she seat is and he pulls out the chair for her. "Thank you" she says and sits down with Jinkuro sitting in the chair next to her. A few moments after he sits down, a student walks up and says to him "I believe that's my seat you are sitting in and you would be wise to get out of it".

Jinkuro turns to look at him. "Does it look like I care that this is your seat. Go find another" he says giving him a menacing stare. Due to the fact that Jinkuro had his hood over his head made the menacing stare even more terrifying, causing the noble's legs to quiver and they start to stammer before they run off, with Jinkuro laughing where he is sitting. "Did you see that kid? He looked like he was about to piss himself" he says to Louise. Louise just sighs and tells him to not make a scene at breakfast. He just shrugs and proceeds to eat the food in front of him still chuckling to himself.

After breakfast is over, they start walking to Louise's class and begin to notice students looking at them and whispering. Jinkuro leans over and whispers into Louise's ear "I believe that word has finally spread around the academy about the duel that occurred between me and Guiche yesterday along with the fact that I am able to use magic".

Louise just smiles lightly and whispers back "Hopefully now that people see that you aren't just a regular human, but a powerful one able to cast magic, that they'll hopefully stop calling me a zero". They then reach the classroom and enter. Louise goes over to her seat and sits down with Jinkuro sitting next to her. The bell then rings for class to start.

"Fire, water, earth, and air magic create a different, stronger effect by combining multiple elements together. Furthermore, the level of mages is determined by how many elements we can use" says Miss. Chevreuse.

'Interesting, so in this world the power of a mage is gauged by the amount of elements they can cast' Jinkuro thinks to himself and continues listening.

"What are those levels?" she asks the class.

Montmorency raises her hand. "Two elements combined form a line, three elements form a triangle, and four elements form a square" she says to the professor.

"That is correct" the professor says then continues talking "I believe most of you can only deal with one element at a time".

Kirche then stands up and says to the professor "Mrs. Chevreuse, I hate to say this, but a student that can't even use one element, with a zero percentage rate of magical success, is among us". The students all stare at Louise after hearing Kirche speak. Louise starts to become irritated and upset, and is about to get up to shout at Kirche to shut up, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face the person who is touching her and sees that it is Jinkuro.

"Don't let her get to you. You getting up and shouting at her is what she is expecting you to do" he whispers to her and she calms down thanking him with a nod and continues listening to the lecture.

Later that evening, Louise and Jinkuro walk into the dining hall for dinner. Heading over to where she sits, they notice that the seat next to Louise's seat is filled. Jinkuro then pulls out the chair for her to sit. After sitting down Louise looks at him. "I'm sorry" she says.

"Sorry for what" he answers back.

"That you'll have to sit on the floor" she replies.

Jinkuro waves a hand at her. "It's fine, I'll just head into the kitchen to eat, cause I definitely ain't eating that stale bread they give to familiars. So I'll see you back in your room later okay" he says to her, with her nodding to him and he walks towards the kitchen. As he nears the kitchen, Jinkuro bumps into Siesta. "Oh, hello again Siesta" he says to her.

"Hello Jinkuro. What are you doing over here by the kitchen?" she says.

"I was looking to grab some food from the kitchen since that bread they serve to familiars tastes like garbage" he replies.

"Follow me" she says and leads him into the kitchen and introduces Jinkuro to the chef.

The chef's eyes widen upon seeing Jinkuro and he shouts "Our black knight!".

"Black knight?" says Jinkuro, raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Yes, our black knight. You're just like us. You a non-noble, won the duel against that snobby noble boy" the chef replies. "You're the pride of us peasants, our black knight!" the chef continues.

Jinkuro chuckles and says "I was happy to put that boy in his place. Hopefully he learned his lesson and will be a little more humble". Siesta walks up to Jinkuro and has him sit down at a table in the kitchen. She places down a plate of food in front of him.

"Here you go Jinkuro" she says. He thanks her and begins to eat.

"This food taste pretty good. Wouldn't expect any less for a noble" says Jinkuro. After he finishes eating Siesta takes the plate and places it in the sink to be washed. Jinkuro then gets up and peeks out of the kitchen into the dining hall and notices that Louise is still eating. So he decides to walk outside to get some fresh air with Siesta following him outside.

He and Siesta stand there looking up at the night sky. Siesta then says to him "Please come again. Everyone in the kitchen is a fan of yours, Jinkuro".

"I probably will pay another visit kitchen. Food was pretty good", says Jinkuro.

Siesta just smiles then says "Um, Jinkuro".

"Yes Siesta?" he answers back.

"I would like to have a long chat with you sometime" Siesta replies.

"Sure thing Siesta. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Louise as she is most likely waiting for me back in her room. It was nice seeing you again" he says then grabs her hand, kissing it then walking away leaving a blushing Siesta standing there.

Once Jinkuro reaches the floor that Louise's room is on, he walks down the hall heading for her room but stops upon seeing Kirche's familiar standing there at the end of the hall. The salamander then charges at him, tackling him to the ground then biting onto the collar of his shirt and takes him somewhere. Jinkuro just lets the salamander carry him wanting to see where it would take him and sees that it takes him into a room a few doors down from Louise's. Once in the middle of the room the salamander drops him on the floor. Jinkuro looks around taking in the sights of the room. Then he hears a voice "Welcome". He looks to the source of the voice. "Kirche?" he says wondering now why the hell Kirche had her familiar bring him to her room.

"Welcome to my suite, Jinkuro" she says then continues talking "I know that it's something that shouldn't be, but my byname is Fever. I tend to burn like a torch".

"Okay?" Jinkuro replies having a feeling of where she is going with this.

"You still don't understand? I'm in love with you!" she says then continues "Love always comes so suddenly. You looked so handsome when you defeated Guiche! See I, Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion". She then leans forward to kiss him, but he places a finger on her lips stopping her.

"I'm pretty sure you're confusing lust with love. Cause by what you said that would most likely fall under lust and not love" says Jinkuro.

A voice is then heard from the open window. Both Kirche and Jinkuro look towards the window and see a man floating outside Kirche's window. "Oh, my Styx?" she says.

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time" Styx says.

"Then change that appointment to two hours from now" she replies.

"That's not the deal we had!" he shouts back at her. Kirche pulls out her wand and creates a small fire snake from the flame of one of the candles in the room and sends it flying at Styx causing him to fall.

"Right now, the one that I love the most is…" she says to Jinkuro leaning forward to kiss him but is interrupted by another voice from the window.

"Kirche! Who is that man?! Tonight, I want you to burn up with me…" the guy says before Kirche repeats what she did to Styx on this guy causing him to fall.

"Now back to what we were doing. The night is short and I don't want to waste any time with you!" she says, but is once again interrupted. This time there are three guys at the window.

"What are you doing?! You said that you didn't have any particular lover!" they shout to her.

"Manica, Ajax, Gimly! Well then, in six hours" she says to them.

"That's morning already!" they shout back. Kirche then turns to her familiar. "Flame" she says to it. The salamander stands up and breathes fire at the three guys causing them to fall. "I love you, Jinkuro" she says to him leaning forward to kiss him, but is stopped by a hand.

"Yeah, I don't think so. After all I've just witnessed, what you are feeling is definitely lust, which is made obvious by the amount of guys that showed up. So, no thanks" he says to her. As he goes to push her off him, the door to her room opens revealing Louise standing there in her nightgown.

"Zerbst, just what do you think you're doing trying to seduce my familiar" Louise says walking up to Kirche with an irritated look on her face.

"It can't be helped. Love and fire are the destinies of the von Zerbst family. I only wish to burn in flames of love" Kirche responds to Louise.

"Come with me Jinkuro" Louise says to Jinkuro.

"Wait! He may be your familiar, but he is a human! It's rather unreasonable to get in the way of someone's romance!" Kirche shouts to Louise, then hugs Jinkuro's head into her large breasts.

Louise just responds "I know he is, which is why I have already apologized to him for how I treated him. But he is still my familiar, which means you can't just take him".

As Louise and Kirche are talking, Jinkuro thinks to himself 'Even though Kirche is a bit a bitch, I will admit the feeling of her large, soft breasts pressed against my head feels pretty good and makes for some nice pillows'. Jinkuro then pushes Kirche away and stands up, walking out of the room and heads to Louise's room. Louise looks at Kirche with a triumphant smirk on her face and walks out heading back to her room.

Once back in her room, Louise goes over and sits on her bed. Jinkuro then looks to her and asks "Louise, why is it that you argue a lot more with Kirche than the other students that have insulted you".

Louise looks at Jinkuro. "It's because Kirche's family, the Zerbsts, and my family, the Vallieres, have long been archrivals" she answers back then goes to ask Jinkuro a question "Jinkuro, how did you end up in Kirche's room anyways?".

"Her familiar carried me into her room" he answers.

"Why didn't you use magic to escape her familiar?" she says.

"Wanted to see what the thing wanted. Didn't expect it to carry me to Kirche's room where she was waiting to seduce me" he says.

"Okay, well it's getting late. Good night Jinkuro" she says and gets under the sheets snapping her fingers causing the lights in the room to go out.

"Good night Louise" he replies and sits down on the bed of hay next to her bed and leans against the wall closing his eyes falling asleep.

The next morning, Louise and Jinkuro can be seen riding a horse out of the academy and headed for somewhere. Meanwhile in Kirche's room, Kirche can be seen sitting in front of the mirror putting on her lipstick, when suddenly she hears the neighing of a horse and goes to the window looking down seeing Louise and Jinkuro riding a horse heading out. "What, they're going out today? I guess I can't use the old "happen to run into each other while out" pattern" she says to herself. Walking out of her room she walks over to her friends room knocking on the door, then opens the door walking in seeing her blue haired friend sitting on her bed reading a book as usual and walks over to her. "Tabitha! Were going out today! Get ready!" Kirche says.

"Void-day" is all Tabitha says in response.

"I know just how important Void-day is to you! See here… I've fallen in love. But he has stepped out with that blasted Valliere! I have to figure out exactly where those two are headed! You understand, right?!" Kirche says to Tabitha. Tabitha just nods no in response and continues reading her book. "Oh, right, you won't move an inch unless I explain everything. I want to chase after the two because they're headed somewhere, but I can't catch up unless I get the help of your familiar!" Kirche says then gets on her knees with her arms on the bed begging Tabitha for her help.

Tabitha then nods yes in response. "You understand now? Thank you!" Kirche says. Tabitha gets up from her bed and opens the window whistling for her familiar. In the distance a dragon can be seen flying towards the later, they are flying on the back of Tabitha's dragon familiar. "I grow fonder of your Sylpheed each time I see her" Kirche says to Tabitha. Tabitha just asks Kirche which way did Louise and Jinkuro go. Kirche just replies that she was in a rush and didn't get a close look at which direction they were headed. Tabitha then tells Sylpheed to look for two people riding a horse.

Meanwhile Louise and Jinkuro are walking through town. As they are walking Jinkuro takes in the sights and smells of the market place. Looking at all the things that are being sold. Then he spots a weapons shop and stops. Louise notices that he has stopped and looks at where he is staring and sees that he is looking at the weapons shop. "You want to go take a look Jinkuro?" she asks him. He nods heads into the shop with Louise right behind him. Upon entering the shop, he sees a variety of weapons. Jinkuro then notices the shiny golden looking sword sitting on the wall behind the counter. Walking over he asks the shop owner if he can see the sword. The owner says okay and grabs the sword handing it to him.

As Jinkuro looks over the sword, the owner begins to talk. "That is the best item I have in my store", "It was forged by the famous alchemist mage, Lord Schvert of Germania!", "It slices through steel with ease" he says.

"Really now" Jinkuro says then asks how much for the sword.

"Three thousand, if you're using new gold coins" the owner replies.

"You can buy a nice house and garden with a forest for that much!" says Louise.

"A good sword is comparable to a castle. It's a good deal if one estate will do" says the owner.

Jinkuro then notices that the runes on his left hand aren't glowing as he holds the golden sword and thinks that it is odd, as the runes glowed when he was holding his own sword.

He then walks over to the wall grabbing a spear and sees that his runes light up. Placing the spear back the runes stop glowing. So he goes over to a large barrel filled with rusty swords. Jinkuro then notices that he feels drawn to one specific sword in barrel and he grabs it pulling it out his runes glowing again. 'So it looks like as long as it is something meant to be a weapon the runes will light up' he thinks to himself. Still holding the rusty sword he walks back over to the counter grabbing the golden sword again and sees no reaction from the runes. 'Just as I thought, this golden sword is more of a expensive display than a combat worthy sword' he thinks. "That golden sword is more of an expensive display than a sword you would use for combat. All looks no bite" says Jinkuro then continues talking "I think I'll take this rusty old sword".

"You sure Jinkuro. That sword looks like it has seen better days" says Louise.

"Nothing a bit of sharpening and polishing can't fix" he says. Louise nods and pays for the rusty sword and they walk out of the shop.

Meanwhile, Kirche is standing there with Tabitha and sees Jinkuro and Louise walk out of the weapons shop. She notices that Jinkuro now has a second sword, other than the one strapped to his side, on his back. "That wench came here to woo Jinkuro by buying him a present! How conceited! She's nothing more than Louise the Zero!" she shouts with frustration. Then she looks to the shop that the she had seen them walk out of and heads in.

Later that evening, Jinkuro and Louise are in her room. She is busy getting ready for bed while he is sitting in a chair polishing the sword that he got today having sharpened the blade earlier when they got back to the academy. Just then there is a knock at the door. Louise walks over to the door and opens it revealing Kirche and Tabitha standing there. "What do you want Kirche?" Louise says.

"I come with a present for Jinkuro" Kirche responds. Tabitha just goes and sits on the bed reading her book ignoring the conversation. Kirche walks over to Jinkuro with a wrapped up package and hands it to him. Jinkuro unwraps it and sees that it is the golden sword that was back at the weapons shop that they went to.

"What are you trying to do Zerbst" Louise says.

"I just happened to find a sword befitting Jinkuro so I'm giving it to him as a present" Kirche replies.

"So, you followed us" Louise says irritated.

"How pathetic that you can't even buy him this cheap sword" Kirche says back. Tabitha has flashback to when she was in that shop with Kirche, showing that Kirche only managed to get the sword for so cheap was by seducing the owner. Kirche continues talking "I heard this sword was a masterpiece from Germania. The best swords and women come from Germania. There's no way a Tristein woman like you can be a match".

Louise just laughs and says "I'm sure you just flirted with too many men in Germania, so that nobody bothered to deal with you, and that's why you came to study abroad in a neighboring country!". Then Kirche pulls out her wand aiming it at Louise with Louise doing the same. Jinkuro immediately tenses waiting to leap into action in the event things turn violent.

Tabitha then uses her staff and casts some wind magic and taking the wands out of their hands and says "Indoors". Causing both of them to walk up to Jinkuro.

Kirche then says "Then let's have Jinkuro decide".

Jinkuro looks between the two girls looking at him. "I'll choose the sword I got today over that nice looking golden sword. Cause that golden sword may look nice, but would break if actually used to fight" he says then demonstrates his point by hitting the golden sword against the sword he was currently polishing. The blade of the golden sword breaks in two. "See. That sword was nothing but an expensive display nothing more" he says to Kirche and drops the other half of that he is holding onto the floor.

Kirche blushes in embarrassment upon seeing the golden sword break with ease and Louise begins to laugh. "What was that about it being a masterpiece from Germania" Louise says and continues to laugh.

Kirche then looks at Louise and says "This is as good a chance as any, so I'll tell you right now. I really hate you".

"Wow, we must get along. So do I!" Louise says back. Then both of them butt heads and shout "A duel!".

A voice out of nowhere shouts "Shut up! Stupid women!" and immediately Louise and Kirche turn, looking menacingly at Jinkuro thinking he said that.

Jinkuro just looks right back at them and says "Hey that wasn't me".

Tabitha speaks up saying that the voice came from the sword. Then they all look at the sword Jinkuro is holding. The sword then speaks again "You woke me up from my nice nap".

Jinkuro then says "Well now, this is a first for me a talking sword".

"Wow I'm surprised, you must be the oldest user ever" the sword says.

"User?" Jinkuro says wondering what the sword is talking about. "I am Jinkuro, what is your name sword?" Jinkuro says to the sword.

"The name is Derflinger. Nice to meet you, brother" Derflinger says back.

The next day, in the headmaster's office Osmond is signing a paper. Upon signing it he levitates it to the noble standing in front of him. The noble grabs the paper looking it over then rolls it up and says "I am grateful for the Academy's understanding and cooperation".

"When receiving an order from the palace, there is no room for such concerns" Osmond replies. The noble then walks out. Miss. Longueville enters the office.

"What kind of impossibility did the palace ask for this time?" she asks Osmond.

"They just came to warn us to be careful of thieves" he answers.

"Thieves?" she says.

"Lately, someone named Fouquet has been causing a stir by using magic to steal treasures, concentrating on those of the nobility" he says.

"Fouquet the Clod?" Longueville responds.

"In our academy, there is the sacred treasure that we have borrowed from the palace, the Staff of Destruction" Osmond says to her and continues "I don't know how splendid a mage this Fouquet is, but the treasure vault here is a special one, layered with many spells by square class mages". Then Osmond floats over the hand shaped paper weight sitting on his desk and trails it up her back startling Miss. Longueville. She then picks up the paperweight and tosses it right at Osmond.

Later that evening, Jinkuro is standing outside staring up at the night sky and hears someone walking up behind him and he turns to see who is it and sees that it is Siesta. "Hello again Siesta" he says to her.

"Hello Jinkuro" she says then she bows a little to him and continues "I would like to thank you".

"Thank me for what?" he asks her. "For standing up against nobility even though you aren't a noble. Seeing you do that has given me lots of courage. I can continue to do my best all because of you, Jinkuro" she says.

"Thanks are not needed Siesta" he says to her.

"Well, Good night Jinkuro" she replies and walks off.

As Jinkuro watches her walk away he thinks to himself 'Something doesn't feel right. She seemed to be acting funny. Might just be me' and he shrugs and heads back to Louise's room for the night.

The next day, Jinkuro is walking around killing time till Louise gets out of her class. As he is walking he fits someone pat him on the back and shout "Our black knight!".

He turns around and sees that it is the chef from the time he ate in the kitchen.

"Hello again" he says to the chef.

"Our black knight! Swing by the kitchen again!" the chef says, and Jinkuro just nods and follows the chef to the kitchen.

As Jinkuro sits there eating some food and talking with the chef he takes a look around and notices that Siesta isn't there. "Siesta isn't here chef?" he asks.

"Siesta didn't tell you?" he responds. After some brief talking the chef tells him that Siesta quit.

"She quit!" Jinkuro says wondering why Siesta would quit.

"Yeah. It was sudden, but it was decided that she would be a servant for this nobleman named Count Mott. She was picked up and taken away in a carriage early this morning the chef says.

Jinkuro thinks to himself 'This can't be good. This explains why Siesta was acting funny the other night'.

The chef continues talking "In the end, peasants can do nothing but obey every word of the nobles". The chef gets back to work done saying what he had to say. Jinkuro then thinks to himself 'Siesta… Why didn't you tell me?'.

Later in Louise's room, "Who is Count Mott, Louise?" Jinkuro asks Louise.

"Why do you want to know?" she replies.

"I want to know, because that is the person that Siesta the maid was sent to work for" he says to her.

"Count Mott is a messenger from the palace, and comes by the academy occasionally. I don't like him, because he always acts so cocky" she says as she brushes her hair.

"Why would Siesta be sent to work for someone with that rank?" he asks.

Before Louise can answer, Derflinger the sword speaks up answering his question "When a nobleman requests a young girl by name, it's usually an order for her to become his mistress".

"I hear stories like that. Nobles come in all sorts" Louise says.

"That bastard count" Jinkuro says smashing his fist into the wall. "It's nobles like him that I hate the most!" he shouts and picks up Derflinger strapping him to his right side. Jinkuro then opens the door and is about to walk when Louise speaks up.

"Where are you going Jinkuro?" she asks.

"I'm going for a walk" he replies.

Meanwhile on the bottom floor at the water fountain, Montmorency and Guiche are sitting there talking. "How wonderful! A mythril brooch" says Montmorency.

"Don't you think it will look good on you, Montmorency?" Guiche says to her.

She just turns to look at him and says "And with this, I'm supposed to pretend nothing ever happened?".

Guiche replies to her "Don't tell me you believe what that vulgar familiar said".

Then Jinkuro walks up to Guiche towering over him. "Hello again Guiche, have you finally learned your lesson about two timing your girlfriend" he says to Guiche.

Guiche immediately stands up shouting "Jinkuro! Are you going to get in the way of someone's romance again?!".

"If it meant saving a girl from a broken heart then yeah. Anyways your two timing aside, I wanted to ask you something" he says to Guiche.

Later during dinner time at the dining hall, Louise looks around for Jinkuro wondering where he is. Kirche walks up to Louise and says "Oh, where's Jinkuro?".

Louise then notices the cart of food that Kirche is pushing and asks "What's with that".

"Oh, this? I feel sorry for him, having to eat such crude meals all the time, so I thought about giving him a bit of my meal" Kirche replies to her.

"You're trying to catch his heart through bait now? Don't feed someone else's familiar without permission!" Louise says to Kirche.

"I can't bait him if he's not here. Where did he go?" she says to Louise.

"I don't know, he said he was going out for a walk earlier and I haven't seen him since" Louise replies. Then both of them hear Guiche's voice call out and turn around.

"By the way, earlier he asked me for directions to Count Mott's manor" says Guiche.

"Maybe he got fed up with you and decided to serve a different noble? Though I've never heard of a familiar switching masters" Kirche says to Louise. Louise then runs off.

Meanwhile, Jinkuro stands a few feet from the entrance to the count's property. A guard sees him and runs up to him shouting "Who are you?".

Jinkuro looks at the guard. "The names Jinkuro and I'm here to see the count" he says to the guard. As Jinkuro is talking to the guard, Siesta is inside the manor standing in front of the count.

The count says to Siesta "How is the work? Have you gotten used to it?".

"Yes. For the most part" she replies.

"I see, I see. Well, don't overexert yourself too much" the count says to her as he gets up walking behind her placing his hand on her shoulder getting close to her.

"Yes sir" she says.

"I didn't hire you just for household chores, Siesta" he says getting even closer to her making her even more uncomfortable. Before the count can go any further there is a knock at the door. "What is it" he says out loud. "A Jinkuro is here to see you!" is heard shouted from the other side of the door. Siesta's mood brightens up a little upon hearing the name. "Jinkuro? Never heard of him" the count says. Moments later in the study of the count, Jinkuro is talking to the count and tells him that if he brings him the family heirloom of the Zerbst currently in the possession of Kirche that he will release Seista. But he better hurry as he plans to have his way with Siesta.

"You better keep your word count, for if you don't there will be dire consequences" Jinkuro says to the count and he runs out of the manor headed back for the academy.

Once Jinkuro arrives back at the academy, he immediately rushes to where Kirche's room is and kicks open the door. "Kirche I need your family heirloom" he says to Kirche.

She looks at him and says "Family heirloom. Oh you mean this" and she uses her wand levitating over a sealed book. "I'll give it to you, but in return you have to go out with me" she says to him.

Jinkuro sneers at her. "Just as I thought, you are just like the majority of the nobles who only seek personal gain at every opportunity" he says and walks out while thinking 'Looks like I'll have to do this the bloody way'. Moments later Jinkuro mounts a horse and rides it towards the count's manor. The neighing of the horse awakens awakens Tabitha from her slumber and she gets up looking out the window seeing Jinkuro riding off.

Meanwhile at the count's manor, Siesta is in the bath getting cleaned and sits there thinking. Her thoughts are interrupted by a servant sent to get her letting her know that the count is waiting in his bedchambers for her. Back at the academy, Kirche and Tabitha are in Louise's room with Kirche shaking Louise to wake her up. "Kirche, what are you doing here?" Louise asks Kirche.

"It looks like your familiar has gone off to Count Mott's manor" she replies.

Tabitha then speaks up "A noble's manor. If a peasant were to draw a sword". Louise's eyes widen and she immediately starts to get dressed.

Back with Jinkuro, he has just arrived back in front of the entrance to the property. Getting off the horse, he draws both Derflinger and his other sword walking forward onto the property. He is seen by the same guard from before and the guard shouts at him and the guard notices that Jinkuro has his swords drawn and the guard gets into a defensive position. "Lower your weapons" the guard shouts. "You're in my way" says Jinkuro and he cuts down the guard. On his way to the front door, he cuts down any guard that gets in way till he is a few feet from the front door bodies of guards behind him blood pooling on the ground where the guards died. He then points his right sword at the doors shouting "Salamandra" and fire starts swirling around his sword and flies at the doors in the shape of a dragon blowing the doors away. He then walks in and upon walking in he is surrounded by guards with the count watching him from behind the guards.

"You dare attack my manor" the count shouts.

"Yes I do" he says to the count and points his sword at him.

Meanwhile, Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche are riding on the back of Sylpheed to get to the count's manor. "If he draws a sword in a nobleman's manor, a peasant can't complain if he gets executed on the spot!" Kirche says to Louise.

"I know that" Louise says back.

"It won't just be your familiar. You'll be held responsible as well" says Kirche. Tabitha then lets them know that they have arrived and they land. Upon landing they notice the dead bodies of guards lying around. Some guards looked to be cut down with a sword, while some looked slightly burned. All three look with eyes wide at the bodies slightly disturbed and they start running for the entrance to the manor.

Back in the manor, the count says to Jinkuro "You are a very foolish peasant to draw a sword in my manor and now you will pay for your foolishness" then the count raises his staff taking the water from a nearby vase and sends it flying at Jinkuro.

Jinkuro just stands there taking the hit barely moving from where he stood then he says "Is that all you got count, I'm disappointed".

Hearing that angers the count even more and the count replies to him "You asked for it" and he turns the water into several ice swords sending them flying stabbing Jinkuro in multiple places.

Jinkuro collapses just as the three girls enter. "Jinkuro?!" Louise screams out upon seeing him get stabbed and collapse. She is about to run over, but is stopped by Tabitha and she points at where Jinkuro lays. Louise looks more closely and finally notices that there is no blood and is confused now as to why. The count just laughs seeing Jinkuro collapse.

"You have paid for your foolish actions with your life" the counts says.

"Oh, have I?" says Jinkuro, his voice echoing around the room. The count then sees the body of Jinkuro disappear.

"What?!" the count shouts out.

"What you fought was just an illusion. And I've been behind you the entire time" says Jinkuro and he kicks the count sending him flying into the wall hard leaving human shaped crater in the wall. The count gets up, but not without a lot of pain. "It just shows how outclassed you are compared to me. So will you release Siesta from your servitude or shall I beat you some more. If you're thinking of have your guards attack, take a look outside and you'll see that they will meet the same fate as their comrades outside" he says to the count and points his sword at him.

The count collapses to his knees and says "Okay, you win, no more please I don't want to die".

"A wise choice count" Jinkuro says.

Upon returning to the academy, Jinkuro and Siesta can be seen standing outside under the night sky. "Thank you so much Jinkuro" she says to him.

"There is no need to thank me Siesta. I just wanted to do what I could to help a friend in need" he says. She then leans forward pulling back the hood revealing the face of the man who saved her. She kisses him on the cheek causing a light blush to form on Jinkuro's cheeks and he looks at her his mouth slightly open in surprise. She then runs off telling him good night leaving him there still stunned at what just happened. After watching her run off, he walks off heading to Louise's room. Once he enters the room, he sees that Louise has already gone off to bed and he walks to where his hay bed is and sits down laying against the wall thinking to himself 'Today was pretty eventful, plus it felt great to humiliate another noble who thought they were so high a mighty' and he chuckles to himself remembering the scared look on the count's face when he realized how outclassed he was. Jinkuro then closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4.**

**Be sure to follow and favorite to know when the next chapter is up.**

**All reviews welcome, whether they be constructive comments or just saying you liked what you read.**

**Any questions can be left as a review or you can pm me and I will reply as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning in Louise's room. Louise gets up from bed rubbing her eyes. Her eyes go wide, remembering that in two days is the exhibition where all the second year students will show off their familiars in front of the whole academy. She then hurries over to where Jinkuro is sleeping, and begins to shake him awake. Jinkuro immediately awakens at being shook. He looks at Louise saying "What is the problem Louise that you needed to shake me awake?".

"The exhibition is in two days!" she replies to him.

"Exhibition?" he says with an eyebrow raised. She then proceeds to tell him about the exhibition.

"The exhibition is a gathering that happens every year. All the second year students will exhibit their summoned familiars to the whole Academy" she says to him.

Jinkuro then says to her "So I'm guessing you want me to show off a little huh".

She blushes a little and nods. "Well I guess I could show a little of what I can do besides the things that the other students have already seen" he says, then stands up stretching with a few cracks being heard from his back. "Man sleeping on the floor is not good for the back, the hay doesn't make much of a cushion either" he says.

Louise looks at him then the floor, and then back at him again a blush forming on her face at what she is about to suggest. "If it helps, you can sleep in my bed with me" she says looking down with a huge blush on her face.

Jinkuro looks at her with a raised eyebrow and says "You sure? I don't want to accept if it would make you uncomfortable to have me sleeping next to you".

"I'm fine with it as long as you keep your hands to yourself" she says to him.

"I accept your generous offer then" he says.

Later while Louise is in class, Jinkuro is laying outside on the grass with his eyes closed thinking about what he should do for the exhibition. He then pulls Derflinger out of his scabbard and talks to him. "Hey Derf, is there anything special you can do?" he asks the sword.

"Nope, unfortunately I'm more of a practical use model" Derf replies.

Jinkuro then notices the shadow of a person next to him. He turns looking at the person that has walked up to him and sees that it is Siesta. "Hi Jinkuro. What are you doing?" she says to him.

He stands up and replies "I was just thinking about what I should do for the exhibition".

"Hopefully you think up something fantastic, because this year Lady Henrietta will be coming as well" she says.

"Lady Henrietta? Who's that?" he asks.

"Well she is the princess of Tristein" Siesta replies.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, Miss. Longueville and Osmond talk about the preparations for the exhibition. "About the preparations for the exhibition… From cleaning all areas of the academy, setup of the guest seats, preparations for the banquest… Under Mr. Colbert's guidiance, everything is moving along without delay. Concerning other potential problems…"she says to Osmond, then she stops her boot down attempting to stomp on Osmond's mouse familiar who is trying to peek up her skirt. The mouse runs to Osmond in fear.

"That was rather close, Motsognir. So, today's color is…?" he asks the mouse. Motsognir shakes its head no in reply telling Osmond that he wasn't able to see. Osmond and the mouse then look up to see Miss. Longueville looking at them with a creepy smile. The sound of Osmond getting beaten can be heard.

Students can be seen practicing with their familiars as Jinkuro and Siesta walk by talking. "I see". So the princess will be coming to watch all the students show off the familiars they summoned" Jinkuro says to Siesta.

"Lady Henrietta is a symbolic existence to all the citizenry ever since the king passed away" she says.

"So she is loved by the people, which is a good thing if you are a ruler of a country" he says to her.

"We're terribly busy getting ready for her arrival. So I'll see you later Jinkuro" she says.

"See you later Siesta" he replies and Siesta walks off to do her duties.

The next day, everyone is standing there awaiting the arrival of the princess. "Princess of the Kingdom of Tristein. Her highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" someone shouts and a procession rolls past everyone and stops at the front steps of the academy. Waiting at the bottom of the steps is the headmaster and professors of the academy. The princess is helped out of the carriage she is in. All the students awe and gasp at the beauty of the princess. In the crowd, Jinkuro stands there with Louise looking at the princess. Upon seeing the princess Jinkuro thinks to himself 'The princess is quite beautiful'. The princess walks up to the headmaster and professors. They all kneel to the princess.

"Mr. Osman, I apologize for this sudden selfish request" the princess says.

"Not at all your highness. The students and I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival" Osman replies.

"This year, I really wanted to see it with my own eyes" she says.

Later that evening in Louise's room, Jinkuro is sitting in a chair polishing his first sword, having already polished Derf earlier, while Louise sits on the bed in her nightgown watching him polish his sword. Once done, he puts the sword back in its sheathe and asks Louise "So you ready for the exhibition tomorrow". Before she can reply there is a knock at the door. Jinkro raises and eyebrow thinking 'Who could that be so late at night', and gets up to open the door. Walking over to the door, he opens it. After barely opening the door a tiny bit, the door swings wide open with a cloaked figure rushing in and closing the door behind them. Jinkuro immediately jumps back and draws his sword, pointing it at the intruder.

Before he can ask the cloaked figure who they are, Louise beats him to it. "Who are you?" Louise says to them.

"Its been a while… Louise Francoise!" the figure replies rushing forward, their cloak falling away as they hug Louise. Jinkuro is about to strike as the figure rushes forward, but stops once he sees the cloak fall away revealing the figure to be the princess.

Louise then pushes the princess back holding her arms and says"You shouldn't princess!" then kneels and continues "To come to such a humble abode by yourself!".

"Stop with those formalities, Louise Francoise. You are my friend" the princess replies.

"Princess, those words are too much for me…" Louise says.

Jinkuro then chooses to butt into the conversation at that point as he puts away his sword. "So how do you two know each other?" he says.

"When the princess was a young girl, I was honored to be her playmate" Louise replies.

"Oh how I've wanted to see you after all this time" the princess says with tears in her eyes.

"Princess…" Louise says with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry. Ever since father passed away, I haven't had anyone that I could open my heart to" she replies.

Louise then says "Princess, I was surprised when I received a letter from you".

"Is that another reason why you wanted me to show off at exhibition?" Jinkuro asks Louise. Louise blushes and nods.

"Oh Louise, is this your familiar?" the princess asks.

"Yes, his name is Jinkuro" Louise replies.

The princess looks to Jinkuro and says "Hello Jinkuro, I am Princess Henrietta", "A pleasure to meet you".

Jinkuro then gets down on one knee taking one of the princess's hands and kisses it saying "The pleasure is all mine, being able to meet a beauty such as yourself princess".

The princess places her other hand on her chest blushing at the compliment, then turns and says to Louise "Oh my, your familiar is quite the flatterer and gentleman isn't he". Jinkuro then releases her hand and stands up. Louise just nods in agreement.

The princess then says to Louise "I'm guessing that he is the same Jinkuro that stood up to Count Mott. I had been looking forward to meeting. As I had wondered what kind of person he was that stood up to a nobleman".

"Princess…" Louise says, but is cut off by the princess.

"Rest assured Louise. It caused quite a stir within the palace, but there will be no punishment. Remember Louise, I promised you a long time ago that I would help you out when you were in a bind. I am a princess for now you know" the princess says to Louise.

Louise bows down and says "There is no way that I can thank you!".

"Louise, you summoned a splendid familiar" the princess says.

Louise smiles and says "I know princess, and I have no regrets about summoning him".

The next day, everyone is seated in front of the stage that the exhibition will take place. Jinkuro and Louise stand at the side of the stage watching as one student after another displays their familiars for everyone to see. Then they both hear Professor Colbert call out the next person which is Louise. "Well it looks like its my turn to give them a show" Jinkuro says to Louise and they both walk up onto the stage. Louise introduces him and everyone stares at Jinkuro waiting to see what he will do. Jinkuro holds out his hand and aims it at the center of the stage and he shouts "Condense" and water begins to collect till a ball of water the size of a small boulder forms.

He then shouts "Freeze" and the ball of water becomes frozen. Lastly, he shouts "Construct" and the ball of ice begins to change shape. Once the ice is done changing shape, he lowers it down onto the stage and says "In honor of her highness's visit, I present this ice sculpture". Everyone gasps and stares in awe at the ice ball that is now a highly detailed ice sculpture of the princess. Jinkuro then bows and walks off the stage with Louise along with everyone else clapping. The princess who is sitting to the side can be seen with a large blush on her face after seeing Jinkuro make an ice sculpture of her.

Meanwhile over by the treasure vault, a cloaked figure can be seen standing outside the tower. The cloaked figure places their hand on the ground and forms a golem made of earth, having it attack the tower trying to break in.

Jinkuro and Louise are walking as they talk, having left the exhibition area before they could announce who had the best display. "You did well Jinkuro. Though I didn't expect you to make an ice sculpture of the princess" she says to him.

"Well I…" he says, but bumps into her before he can say any further. He looks to Louise and looks to where she is looking, and sees a giant earth golem. "Uh Louise, is that suppose to be here?" he asks her, but before she can answer him they hear a voice shout out "You're out of luck". The golem stretches out its giant hand to grab them, but fails to grab them as Jinkuro grabbed Louise and jumped out of the way. Louise then pulls out her wand and chants the words for a fireball spell. The spell backfires and a explosion hits the side of the tower damaging it.

The cloaked figure on top of the golem says to Louse "What part of that was suppose to be a fireball?". The figure then notices that the wall of the tower is cracked and falling apart. The golem then punches the wall on command from the figure shaking the ground and breaking the wall of the treasure vault.

The figure enters the vault and climbs back on top of the golem with a large case in her hands. The cloaked figure then creates another golem and has it attack while they escape on the first golem. The newly created golem attempts to crush Louise with its hand. Jinkuro immediately rushes forward, drawing his sword slashing at the golem's hand destroying it. He then aims his left hand at the golem shouting "Oblivion" and a dark ball of energy forms, flying at the golem digging into its chest till it reaches the center and detonates. Once the ball of energy detonates it creates a mini black hole, which causes the golem to implode on itself. Once there is nothing left of the golem the black hole dissipates. Jinkuro then looks around for the cloaked figure and the other golem that they were riding. "Damn looks like they managed to get away" he says. People begin to arrive from the exhibition after hearing all the commotion. Jinkuro and Louise explain what happened to the headmaster and princess.

The next day, Louise, Jinkuro, Tabitha, and Kirche are in the headmaster's office, along with Miss. Longueville, Osmond, professor Colbert and several other professors. "Upon questioning various folks around town, we have gathered information about sightings of a suspicious person entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods" says Miss. Longueville.

"You sure are quick with your job Miss. Longueville" says Osmond.

She nods and continues speaking "From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch it out", then hands Osmond a scroll. He unrolls the scroll and turns it to show them the picture.

Jinkuro immediately recognizes the figure that is drawn and says "That is definitely the person who stole the staff of destruction".

"Let's report this to the palace immediately. We can ask the royal guard to send men there" says Colbert.

"If we wait for the royal guard to send men, Fouquet will surely catch onto our plans. We must get back the staff of destruction with our own hands to regain the academy's honor that was tarnished by that thief!" says Osmond. He then asks those in the room if there are any up to the challenge of going to retrieve the staff of destruction. He looks at those in the room seeing who will step forward. Seeing no one answering he says "No one? Are there no nobles that want to raise their fame by capturing Fouquet?".

Louise then raises her wand and says "I'll go!". Followed by Kirche and Tabitha raising theirs as well.

"I'm going as well. Can't let you beautiful ladies get hurt facing Fouquet" Jinkuro says winking at them. Both Louise and Kirche along with the normally emotionless Tabitha, blush at what he says.

Osmond chuckles and says "Then I leave it to you four. Louise and her familiar Jinkuro have witnessed Fouquet. On top of that, Miss. Tabitha is a chevalier knight at such a young age" says Osmond.

"A knight?!" shout a surprised Louise and Kirche. Kirche asks Tabitha if what the headmaster is saying is true. Tabitha just nods her head yes in reply.

"Furthermore, Miss. Zerbst is from an established military family in Germania. I also hear that her fire magic is very strong as well" says Osmond. Kirche has a smug look on her face at what Osmond says. He then looks Louise and says "Miss. Valliere over here is a daughter of the Valliere family, which has had several excellent mages, and has summoned a very powerful familiar never seen before" he says. Louise looks a bit smug hearing what Osmond says. "Finally we have Jinkuro. The powerful familiar summoned by Louise, who is a skilled swordsman and a powerful mage. Who also overwhelmed Guiche de Grammont, the son of General Grammont!" says Osmond.

"That's right! He has the legendary Gund-" says Colbert, but stops himself before he could say any further.

"The Academy of Magic will be looking forward to your hard work and duties as nobles! Now go and retrieve the staff of destruction" says Osmond.

"Old Osman, I will serve as their guide" Miss Longueville says to him.

Later, after a short cart ride through the forest they arrive at the deserted shack. While the four ladies are hiding behind a bush looking at the shack, Jinkuro is at the entrance to the shack. He casts several protection spells on himself just to be prepared for anything upon entering. He then pulls out his sword and places a hand on the door forming a magic circle on the door. Stepping back from the door he snaps his fingers and the magic circle glows and explodes blowing inwards destroying the door. Jinkuro then rushes in casting a detection spell for traps while he looks around. Upon seeing that no one is in the shack, he signals the all clear and Kirche and Tabitha heading inside while Louise stands guard outside keeping an eye out for Fouquet. No one notices Miss. Longueville sneak off. As they look around the inside of the shack, Tabitha notices a large chest sitting in the corner.

Just as they are about to head back outside, Tabitha says to them "Staff of destruction". Jinkuro and Kirche turn to Tabitha and see the case holding the staff of destruction. Then they all hear Louise scream, and the roof of the shack is ripped away to reveal a earth golem. Tabitha rushes forward and casts a wind spell, but it does nothing to the golem. After seeing Tabitha's spell do nothing to the golem, Kirche casts a fire spell at the golem which causes it to stagger back a little. The golem puts out the fire and reveals that it took no damage as well from the fire spell.

Jinkuro himself, then aims his hand at the golem shouting "Flame Vortex", and a powerful flaming vortex flies at the golem destroying its head along with most of the torso causing it to crumble. Tabitha and Kirche go wide eyed at seeing Jinkuro cast the powerful spell. Jinkuro then runs over to where Louise is asking her if she is okay, with her responding that she is fine. He then notices that someone is missing and says "Wait where is Miss. Longueville?". They all look around not seeing her. "Seems awful convenient that the golem shows up the moment she disappears" he says.

Miss. Longueville then runs up to them saying "Are you guys alright?".

"We're alright Miss. Longueville" says the girls.

Jinkuro then points his sword at Miss. Longueville and says "You're not really Miss. Longueville are you? You're real name is Fouquet". Miss. Longueville looks at him wide eyed. "If you want to prove your innocence, you won't mind me using a little spell to determine if you are telling the truth" he says to Longueville. She begins to sweat and has a nervous look on her face. Jinkuro begins to cast a spell and Miss. Longueville immediately reaches for her wand, but finds out that she can't move the moment she reaches for her wand.

"Can't move? Wouldn't be surprised since I cast a paralysis spell on you. Don't worry though the spell should wear off by the time they throw you in the dungeon" says Jinkuro.

"Damn you Gundolf" is all Fouquet says. He then looks to Tabitha and has her call for Sylpheed to take them back to the academy. Back at the academy, all four are in the headmaster's office.

"We have handed Fouquet over to the palace guards, and the staff of destruction is once again secure in the vault. That puts an end to the matter. You are all the guests of honor for tonight's banquet" Osmond says to them.

Kirche just smugly says "That is to be expected".

Osmond continues talking "The palace thinks very highly of this incident. I am sure that they will reward the three of you".

"A reward from the palace?! Amazing!" shouts Kirche.

Louise then steps forward saying "Three? That means that Jinkuro…".

Osmond looks down with his eyes closed and says "Unfortunately, since he is not a nobleman…".

"I see" Louise says looking a little sad. Jinkuro places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him upon feeling him place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Louise. I didn't help looking for a reward. I helped because it was the right thing to do" he says to her with a small smile. Later that evening at the banquet, people can be seen talking and eating enjoying themselves. Kirche herself as always is surrounded by men, while Tabitha is busy at the food table cutting herself a large slice of the slab of meat. Jinkuro himself is standing on a balcony looking out at the stars.

Derf slides out of his sheathe and says to Jinkuro "Aren't you gonna enjoy the party".

"No, I never was a fan of big fancy banquets and parties" Jinkuro replies, then he hears trumpets and announcement that Louise has arrived. He can hear people gasp and awe as they see Louise walk past them.

Once he is able to see Louise, he is in awe of how beautiful she looks and thinks to himself 'She looks quite stunning this evening'. As Louise walks towards where he is, noblemen she passes ask her for a dance, but she turns them down continuing on her way to him.

Once she reaches him, she looks down with a blush on her face and asks him "So how do I look".

"You look absolutely stunning and beautiful in that dress" he replies. Her blush intensifies at what he says. The lights then dim with music beginning to play, and people start pairing up and dancing. Jinkuro then bows slightly holding out a gloved hand and asks "Will you do me the honor of having this dance with me". She just nods with a blush on her face and places her hand in his, and he leads her onto the dance floor. He places one hand around her waist, while the other holds her hand and they begin to dance.

As the dance goes on, Louise leans her head on his chest while they continue to dance. Louise then says "I'm glad to have met you Jinkuro".

"I'm glad to have met you as well Louise" he replies. She looks up at Jinkuro staring into his eyes with Jinkuro doing the same staring into her eyes. Slowly they begin to tune out the world around them as they dance, their faces getting close, with their eyes slowly closing and their lips meet in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5.**

**Be sure to follow and favorite to know when the next chapter is up.**

**All reviews welcome, whether they be constructive comments or just saying you liked what you read.**

**Any questions can be left as a review or you can pm me and I will reply as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night after the banquet. Jinkuro lays awake next to a sleeping Louise, an arm wrapped around her waist holding her close while she uses his chest as a pillow. As he moves his other arm to stroke her sleeping face, Derf the sword decides to speak up at that moment which startles Jinkuro. "What's the matter partner? Can't sleep?" says Derf.

Jinkuro immediately turns to look at Derf, placing a finger on his lips and replies "God damn it Derf, you nearly gave me a heart attack".

Derf chuckles, and says "So partner, what's on your mind?".

"I've just been thinking about whether or not I should pursue a relationship any further with Louise" replies Jinkuro.

"Why would you need to think about that partner" says Derf.

"It's because I am immortal, and me being immortal would mean that while I don't age, Louise would continue to get older and older as years go by resulting in her dying of old age" replies Jinkuro.

Derf then says "Partner, even though you are immortal, I believe you should pursue Louise further. Because wouldn't it be better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. So what if you're immortal, that shouldn't stop you, but instead strengthen your resolve to hold her tighter, and make lasting memories that you can cherish forever". Jinkuro turns to look at the sleeping Louise after hearing Derf say all that, and he strokes her sleeping face a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Louise is having a dream of when she was younger.

In Louise's dream, her young self can be seen avoiding the maids that work for her family. As Louise is hiding, she can overhear the maids talking about her. After having heard enough, she goes to the little dock by the lake on her family's property and climbs into the boat tied to the dock. She sits there and says to herself "I…I'm always here alone". She then hears a voice say to her "Louise, is something the matter?". Louise looks up seeing a well-dressed young man and says with a blush on her face "Viscount! I…I didn't know you were coming!".

"Your father wanted to see to discuss that" the viscount replies.

"By 'that' you mean? Not that!" she says.

"My little Louise. Do you dislike me?" he says.

Louise shakes her head with a large blush on her face and says "It's not that. It's just… I'm still young, and don't know anything".

The viscount holds out his gloved hand to Louise and says "Let's go Louise. The banquet is starting. If you're worried about being scolded, I will speak to your mother on your behalf. So hold my hand little lady".

"Yes!" replies Louise, and she reaches out to take his gloved hand, but a gust of wind blows, causing her to look away and blowing the hat off the viscount's head. Once Louise turns back to look at the viscount, she sees that he is not there anymore with Jinkuro now in his place.

She hears him say "Come Louise. Come over to my side".

"Jinkuro, why are you here?" she says.

"What's the matter Louise? Aren't you in love with me" he replies.

Louise blushes and stammers out "L-love you?!".

He knocks her onto her back saying "You still don't want to admit it, my lady" and he leans forward to kiss her. Just as his lips are about to meet her's, the dream ends and she wakes up.

Having woken up from her dream, Louise notices that the thing she is laying against is warm and definitely not her pillow. She opens her eyes, turning her head slightly seeing that she is snuggled against Jinkuro with his arm around her waist, and her head laying on his bare chest. Louise immediately gets up blushing, then remembers her dream as well as the kiss they shared at the banquet, which causes her to blush even more.

She thinks to herself 'I-I'm not in love with Jinkuro am I?'. Louise then thinks about all the time she has spent with him since she summoned him, and how her heart would race whenever she spent time with him. Louise looks at the sleeping Jinkuro next to her. She lays back down, placing her head on his chest snuggling close to him. To her, laying close to him just felt right. Her eyes slowly begin to close as the heat and heartbeat of Jinkuro lulled her back to sleep. Finally, her eyes close, and she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, Louise and Jinkuro are at the palace in the throne room, having been summoned by the princess. As they stand there in front of the princess, the princess gets up from her throne and walks up to them saying to Louise "Congratulations, Louise Francoise"

"I really am unworthy of such an honorary title as chevalier" says Louise.

"You all achieved something that deserves that title. Capturing the thief that had the entire palace up in arms…" the princess says, then turns to Jinkuro saying "I thank you as well Jinkuro".

Jinkuro does a slight bow and says "It was no problem your highness. I just did what was right, and that was stopping Fouquet".

The princess smiles saying while holding out a hand "I trust that you will continue to take good care of my dear friend".

"Of course" he says, and he takes her outstretched hand and kisses it.

The princess turns to look at Louise and says "Louise, I have a favor to ask of you".

"What is it princess?" replies Louise.

"I would like for you two to live in the village for a while" says the princess.

"In the village?" says Louise.

Princess Henrietta then hands a scroll to Louise and says "This is a warrant issued by the palace".

"You want us to do some spying in the village?" says Louise.

"Lately, I have often been hearing rumors of nobles oppressing the peasants. When I asked those in the area, all of them claimed that such a thing would never happen, as the nobles were good to the peasants. However, seeing the case between you two and Count Mott, I cannot dismiss them as simple rumors. Therefore, I would like you to investigate in the village in secret" says the princess.

"Understood princess!" says Louise.

Later in the village, Louise and Jinkuro can be seen walking out of a clothing store after buying some clothes to look like peasants. "So what next Louise" says Jinkuro.

"Next up is a horse" she replies and they head over to where they can buy a horse. Once they reach their destination, she asks the merchant how much for a horse. Upon hearing the asking price for a horse, they walk away with Louise saying "Really… A horse costs 400 equs? One horse would use up all the money we were given!". They then head to an inn, and she asks how much to stay there. Upon hearing the outrageous amount of 200 equs for a night, Louise shouts out how crazy they are for asking that amount. After walking out, they decide to split up to investigate some more.

After several hours, it is now sunset and Jinkuro is walking looking for Louise and spots her sitting near a fountain. He walks over to her and notices the down look on her face and asks her what's wrong. She tells him what happened causing him to close his eyes and sigh saying "You went and blew all the money the princess gave us gambling".

"They said that I would end up with more money in the end" she says.

"Oh Louise, you should have figured it out that they were just trying to suck you in and get you to gamble till you had nothing left" he replies.

Jinkuro then thinks about what they should do next. A voice then can be heard interrupting Jinkuro's thoughts. Jinkuro and Louise turn to look at where the voice came from, and they see a oddly dressed man. "Tres bien! Such a beautiful face!", From the looks of it, you seem to be in some sort of trouble", "Bonjour! Bon! As you can obviously see, I am nobody suspicious at all" says the man. Both of them sweat drop at the oddly mannered man. The man then says "I am Scarron. I run a tavern just up ahead! Would you like me to furnish you two with one of our rooms?".

"What's the catch?" says Jinkuro.

"Just one condition!" says Scarron, and he points at Louise.

Later at the tavern. Scarron is standing in front of nine girls dressed like maids. "Understood, my fairies?" Scarron says to them.

"Yes, manager Scarron!" reply the girls.

Scarron pouts and says "Not like that! When we're in the shoppe, I've told you to call me "Mi Mademoiselle!"".

The girls all shout "Yes, mi Mademoiselle!".

"Tres bien! Now, good news to all fairies! We have someone new joining us here at the Enchanting Fairy Tavern today!" says Scarron, and he calls for Louise to come into the room. A blushing Louise walks into the room dressed similar what the other girls are wearing. "Louise is a poor little girl who ran away with her older brother right before her father sold her off to pay for his gambling debt!" Scarron says to the girls, and they all respond with sympathy towards her.

"I'm Louise. Nice to meet you" says Louise. All the girls clap.

Meanwhile Jinkuro is behind the bar in the kitchen helping another girl wash dishes in preparation for opening. As he is washing the dishes, the girl says to him while giving him a funny look "You have a very cute younger sister".

"What?" says Jinkuro.

"Nothing. I'm Jessica and you are?" she replies.

"I'm Jinkuro" he says.

"Nice to meet you, Jinkuro. Ask me if you have anything you want to know about this place" says Jessica.

Back in the main room, Scarron is standing in front of a curtain with a rope to his right. "Now that I've introduced our new girl, I'm pleased to announce that this week is the long-awaited tip race!" says Scarron, and all the girls except Louise shout with excitement. Louise thinks to herself 'Tip race?'. "The fairy who earns the biggest tip total gets a special bonus" Scarron says, and he pulls on the rope opening the curtains to reveal a maid uniform that looks different than the ones the girls are currently wearing. "You will have the right for one day to wear the family heirloom that is our namesake, the Enchanting Fairy Bustier!" he says. The girls all look in awe at the uniform.

Scarron goes on to say what is special about it "This bustier is enchanted with magic that charms people, so the day you wear this, you can earn without limit!".

Louise says to herself "Earning without limits?!".

"The girl who won the race last year earned so much, she went back to her hometown! So all of you, do your best, in hopes of being able to wear this bustier!" says Scarron.

"Yes, sir!" replies the girls. Later all the girls can be seen serving customers who have come to the tavern to drink and eat. Louise can be seen having difficulty, as she is not used to doing this kind of work.

After the tavern has closed, Jinkuro and Louise headed into their provided room. Once in the room, Louise shouts "Why do I, a daughter of a duke, have to deal with such a…".

Before she can say any further, Jinkuro places his hands on her shoulders and says "Calm down Louise. At least we have found a place to sleep and some food, as well being able to make some money".

Louise sighs "You're right Jinkuro".

"Well it's getting late, so let's get some rest" he says, and he goes to sit against the wall.

Louise says to him "What are you doing?".

"I'm giving you the bed" he replies.

Louise then gets up, walking over to him and dragging him to the bed. She says to him "I don't mind sharing the bed with you, we already do so back at the academy".

"If you're fine with it, then okay" he says, and he climbs into bed with Louise climbing in right after, and she snuggles close to him laying her head on his chest. Jinkuro wraps his arm around her waist holding her close, and kisses her on the forehead telling her good night. Louise replies good night back and goes falls asleep with a blush on her face from the kiss.

The next evening, Louise is back at it again trying her best to serve the customers. At the current table she is serving, the customer at the table says "What, she's just a kid! I thought this place promised sexy girls…". What the customer says annoys Louise, and she empties the bottle of wine she is holding, over the customers head. At the next table she serves, the customer acts like a creep and reaches out to touch her chest, which results in Louise smacking him across the face. Scarron then has Louise stand in a corner and asks her to watch how the other girls do it. As Louise stands there watching the other girls, she says to herself "Why do I have to dress up in this embarrassing outfit and sell favors to these people?", then she continues talking with a annoyed look on her face "And on top of it, they keep saying I'm so small and flat".

Louise then hears laughter coming from the kitchen, and she looks over and sees Scarron's daughter, Jessica, talking and laughing with Jinkuro. Her gaze then moves over to Jessica's large chest. Louise then becomes really annoyed while thinking 'He's after breasts like the others!', and she grabs a bottle of wine on the floor next her, chucking the bottle at him. As Jinkuro is talking with Jessica, he hears something flying through the air in his direction and turns his head seeing the bottle flying towards him, which he catches before it can hit him. He looks in the direction the bottle came from and sees Louise. He raises an eyebrow wondering why Louise threw the bottle at him, and decides to ask her later.

Louise sees that Jinkuro caught the bottle, and she immediately turns away with a blush on her face. The door to the tavern swing open, with the person who opened the door chuckling which causes everyone to look over at them. Scarron then walks up to them saying "My, my, if it isn't Lord Chelenne. It is nice of you to come all the way out here".

"It looks like you have been quite prosperous" replies the lord.

"Oh, no, today is just coincidence. Usually we're so empty you'd be able to hear a cuckoo cry" says Scarron.

The lord then says "Enough with the excuses! I have come here today as a customer".

"Unfortunately, all the seats are taken right now" replies Scarron.

"It doesn't seem that way" says the lord, and he snaps his finger signaling the men he brought with him to pull out their clubs, which scares everyone into leaving.

Once all the other customers have left, the lord sits down at a table saying "I guess you were right when you said the place was really empty!", and he laughs. The lord continues to talk "Come on, is there no one to serve the royal queen's levy collector?!".

In the kitchen, Jinkuro and Jessica are watching the lord. He says to Jessica "Who is that guy?".

"That's Chelenne, the guy in charge of collecting levy around here. If we stand up against him, he puts a huge levy on us, so no one running a business can stand up against him. He fondles as much as he wants, but doesn't pay any tips at all. No girl that works here would serve him" replies Jessica. Jinkuro then notices Louise going up to the lord to serve him. Louise walks up to the lord not knowing who he is, thinking she'll be able to get a big tip from him because he is a rich-looking noble.

The lord looks at Louise's chest excited, then becomes disappointed due to how flat her chest is and he says "Does this place employ men now?". Louise gets an irritated look on her face at what he says. "Upon closer look, it's just a girl with really small breasts. They're so flat that I thought you were a man! Now, let me take a closer look at exactly how small they really are!" he says and reaches out to grab her chest.

Louise then becomes angered shouting "Don't mess with me!", and kicks the lord in the face sending him onto his butt. Scarron and the girls shout in fear at what Louise just did.

The lord looks at her in anger and says "What?! Damn you!". The lord's men rush up behind the him.

Scarron right away comes up and says "Please forgive her. She just started working here".

The lord gets up shouting "Shut up! How dare you?!", and he flips the table stepping forward towards Louise.

Before the lord can step any further, Jinkuro rushes in front of Louise and Scarron. "Jinkuro!" says Louise. Jinkuro looks at her with a reassuring smile and turns to look at the lord.

"Take another step, and I'll make you regret it" Jinkuro says to the lord.

The lord just says "How dare you kick the face of a noble…".

"Like I just said, take another step and I won't hesitate in kicking your ass even if you're a noble" replies Jinkuro. The lord shouts to his men to capture them, and his men pull out their swords and rush forward. Jinkuro just chuckles aiming his hand at them shouting "Air Burst", and a powerful burst of wind sends the lord and his men flying back. Jinkuro then turns to Louise and says "I believe you have something to say to the lord".

Louise smiles and says to the lord "I went to the trouble of serving you… Why do I have to be insulted like so?!".

"Who do you think you are!"shouts the lord.

Louise just pulls out the scroll the princess had given her, and unrolls it. The lord's eyes go wide, and he bows down saying "A writ from the palace? Please, please forget what just happened. I'll offer this", and he takes out a large bag of coins.

"Forget everything you've seen and heard here today. Understood" Louise says to the lord. The lord nods and him and his men run out of the tavern. After the lord ran out, the other girls start crowding Louise complimenting her on how she handled the lord.

"The winner of the tip race is Louise!" says Scarron. Louise looks confused and asks how. Jessica points at a table, and Louise sees several bags of coins on the table.

Louise asks Jessica "Does that really count?".

"He put it here on his own, so it's a tip" Jessica replies.

Later that evening in their room, Jinkuro is laying there on the bed while Louise is busy changing. He notices that she is taking a long time to change and he says to her "Need help Louise?". She just replies no, and she steps out wearing the special uniform she won the right to wear from the tip race.

Louise looks at Jinkuro with a blush on her face and asks "So how do I look".

"You look amazing in that. You would still look amazing in it even if there was no enchantment on it" Jinkuro replies causing Louise's blush to deepen. "So are you planning on sleeping in that" he asks. She shakes her head no saying that she only wanted to try it on since she won the tip race. Louise then changes out of the uniform, and climbs into bed snuggling close to Jinkuro, laying her head on his chest. They both then fall asleep in each others embrace.

The next day, Louise and Jinkuro arrive back at the academy having finished the mission given by the princess. As they are walking, Jinkuro notices that it is really quiet and he asks Louise "Hey Louise, do you know why it's so quiet".

"We're on the summer holiday right now. So lots of people went home for the holidays, or traveled abroad" she replies. They then see a carriage with Tabitha and Kirche standing next to it, and they walk over.

Kirche sees them and says "Oh, Louise. I haven't seen you around, so I thought you'd already gone home".

"I was just running errands for a bit. You guys are going home?" replies Louise.

"I'm going to visit Tabitha's home" says Kirche, and she climbs into the carriage with Tabitha, and the carriage heads off.

As Kirche and Tabitha sit there in the carriage waiting to reach Tabitha's home, Kirche talks to Tabitha to kill some time. "I didn't know you were studying abroad like me. Why did you decide to study in another country?" Kirche says to Tabitha. Tabitha doesn't say anything in response and continues to read the book in her hands. "In my case, I was sent abroad to study because my family felt like it was doing away with their troubles" says Kirche. Tabitha looks up from her book and looks at Kirche after hearing her say that.

Kirche continues talking "I caused all sorts of trouble, so I was forced to quit my previous school. They started saying that their daughter doing nothing wasn't good for their image, so they tried to force me to into getting married. To an old man no less. An old man!". Then the carriage stops abruptly, and Kirche looks out the window to see what is the problem.

An old farmer walks up to the window and says "Lagdorian Lake up ahead is overflowing. Use the detour up on the high road, please", then he continues on his way.

Back at the academy, Jinkuro had just walked out of the tower that the student rooms were at. Upon stepping out he hears Guiche's voice, and he turns to look in the direction of the voice seeing Guiche talking to Montmorency. "What are you saying? It's all a misunderstanding" Guiche says to Montmorency.

"I've heard that line too many times! Do you understand, Guiche? I don't feel anything for you. I'm only taking the time to see you because you wouldn't stop following me and begging so much" she says.

"Montmorency. In any case, calm down and hear what I have to say" he says. Montmorency just turns her head and walks away with Guiche running after her. Jinkuro just shakes his head chuckling and thinking 'That's what happens when you two time'.

Jinkuro then notices laying against the wall is a large metal pot, and an idea pops into his head. After asking the chef about the pot, the chef lets him know that he can have it since he was going to throw it out. So Jinkuro uses his magic and levitates it over to a spot by the wall. Derf the sword says to Jinkuro "So what are you planning to do with this giant pot".

"You'll have to wait till tonight to see Derf" Jinkuro replies.

Back with Kirche and Tabitha. The carriage is now traveling on the high road, and Kirche, who can now see the lake, says "The old farmer was right, we couldn't have gotten across down there. Even the houses are sunken underwater, too" says Kirche, and she turns to look at Tabitha asking her how much further is her house.

"Almost there" replies Tabitha.

As Kirche looks out the window, she gets a surprised look on her face as they pass a few signs on the road. She notices that on the signs are the emblems of the Galia royal family. Kirche turns to Tabitha and says "Tabitha, are you actually from the royal family of Galia?"

Once the carriage reaches the front entrance of the Tabitha's home, Kirche gets out of the carriage and looks up at the large manor. A butler walks out of the manor to greet them and says "Welcome back. We have been waiting for you, Lady Charlotte".

After entering the manor, Kirche sits down at a sofa saying to Tabitha "First, I'd like to say hello to your father". Tabitha shakes her no in response, telling Kirche to wait here for her. Tabitha then walks out of the room.

As Kirche sits there, the butler walks into the room and places down a cup of tea in front of her. He says to her "My name is Peruculan, and I am the butler for the Orleans family".

"I am a member of the von Zerbst family from Germania. I hope to be under your good care" replies Kirche.

"I had not imagined that Mistress Charlotte would bring a friend back with her" says the butler.

"So Charlotte is that girl's real name?" asks Kirche. The butler has a surprised look on his face hearing Kirche not know Tabitha's real another part of the manor, Tabitha enters the room her mother is in. Upon greeting her mother, her mother has a crazed look and shouts at her. Meanwhile the butler is telling Kirche of Tabitha's past. The butler tells Kirche that Tabitha was ordered to study abroad by her uncle, the king. The butler also tells Kirche that Tabitha's father was murdered as a result in fighting for the throne.

The butler then says "After the death of Lady Charlotte's father, they went after her next. One evening, our Lady and our Mistress were invited to a banquet. They attempted to poison Mistress Charlottle with water magic poison that induces insanity. The Lady sacrificed herself to save our mistress. Tabitha is the name of the doll that the Lady once gave our mistress as a present. From that day, the active and bright Lady Charlotte behaved as if she was someone else". He goes on to tell her how since the incident with the Lady, nobody dared an attempt on the life of the mistress, but in return the palace used the mistress's potent magic powers as reason to force her into difficult tasks.

Back at the academy, Jinkuro is standing in front of the large pot he placed against the wall. He uses his magic to construct a circle from rocks. After constructing the rock circle, he places some of the wood he gathered inside the circle. He then levitates the pot, placing it on top of the circle. He levitates the rest of the wood, using his magic to shape them to the right sizes and lines the bottom of the pot. Jinkuro then aims his hand at the inside of the pot saying "Condense", and water begins to collect in the pot until it is full.

He then aims at the wood under the pot and says "Ignite", and a small flame lights the wood. Derf the sword then speaks up "So you cooking something partner".

"Nope, I'm using this pot as a bath since I can't use the baths at the academy cause I'm considered a familiar. Even though I can clean myself with my magic, nothing beats having a nice hot soak in a bath" replies Jinkuro. Jinkuro removes both Derf and his other sword placing them within arms reach.

He then removes the rest of the stuff he is wearing, and climbs into the pot with a satisfied sigh, loving the feeling of the hot water relaxing his tired muscles. Jinkuro looks up at the night sky as he sits there admiring the sight of the two moons. He then sinks deeper, his head going under the water. As Jinkuro is enjoying his bath, Siesta happens to be walking past the area. Noticing the pot, she walks over wondering what the pot is doing there. Jinkuro notices someone standing in front of the pot and surfaces startling Siesta, causing her to fall back and spill the stuff she was carrying on her clothes. "Siesta?" says Jinkuro.

"Jinkuro?" says Siesta. Siesta looks over at the shattered drink container and says "I'm going to get scolded", then looks at her soaked clothes saying "Oh my, my clothes are soaked…".

Jinkuro says to her "Are you alright Siesta? You're not hurt are you?".

"I'm fine. Though I can't say the same the about my clothes and the container I was carrying" she replies.

"I'm sorry Siesta, I didn't mean to scare you" says Jinkuro.

"It's fine" she says. She then asks "What are you doing in there?".

"Oh, this? This is a pot I'm using as a bath, since I can't use the academy baths" he replies.

"I see. Mind if I join you in the bath, because I'm a bit sticky and dirty from this spill" says Siesta.

"You sure Siesta, I am a man after all. Would you feel comfortable taking a bath with a man" he says to her.

"I'm sure. I know that you wouldn't try anything, Jinkuro" she replies, taking off her clothes and climbs into the pot.

As Siesta is getting into the pot, Jinkuro can't help but stare at her naked form and thinking to himself 'I may be several centuries old, but I'm still a man, and what man wouldn't enjoy the view of a beautiful girl such as Siesta'.

Once Siesta sits down, she says to him "This bath feels quite nice, Jinkuro".

"Yes, I agree. Nothing beats a relaxing hot bath. Having a beautiful girl like you join me makes it even better" he says. Siesta blushes at what he says. As Jinkuro and Siesta enjoy the bath, Louise is standing a short distance away having been looking for Jinkuro, and spotted him in the pot with Siesta. Louise notices that that both of them are talking and laughing together while naked. She immediately becomes upset, and takes a few steps back, then starts running away from there.

After a while, Siesta decides that she has been in the bath long enough, gets out putting on her clothes and says to him "It was very fun, and the bath was lovely".

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Siesta" he says to her.

Siesta starts to blush and says "The part that I thought most lovely about it was being able to spend some time with you. Good night", then runs off.

After getting far enough, Louise is now walking back towards the tower where her room is. As she is walking, she notices Guiche and Montmorency sitting at a small table about to make a toast. She decides to walk over, and just as Guiche is about to take a sip of his drink, Louise snatches his drink and gulps it down. Meanwhile Montmorency is internally panicking because Louise just drank Guiche's drink which she laced with a love potion. Louise thanks them for the drink, and walks into the tower heading up the stairs to her room.

After finishing his bath, Jinkuro headed up to Louise's room. Once reaching her room, he opens the door entering the room and says to Louise "I'm back Louise!".

"You were out pretty late" she says to him.

"I was just taking a bath for the first time in a while, so I wanted to enjoy myself" he replies.

"I bet you enjoyed it a lot huh" she says with a slightly irritated look on her face. Jinkuro looks at her confused with the way she said that, and notices her face getting red all of a sudden.

He asks her "You feeling okay Louise, your face is all red!".

"My face doesn't matter" she responds, her vision going slightly blurry, then back to normal.

As she is sitting on the bed, Jinkuro notices her wobbling around, then sees her stop moving and facing her head down causing him to rush up to her. "Louise, are you all right?" he says to her. Louise then falls forward while saying his name, and he catches her.

She looks up at him teary eyed and starts weakly hitting his chest while saying "Idiot, idiot, idiot! Jinkuro, you're an idiot! Why did you leave me alone to be with a girl like that?!", then she hugs him and continues talking "Jinkuro, you idiot! Idiot!". Jinkuro looks at her with a worried look on his face at her current behavior. She then starts crying in his shoulder while saying "I love you so much Jinkuro!". Then there is a knock at the door. Jinkuro turns towards the door while holding Louise.

Before he can go answer the door, it opens with Montmorency peeking her head in, and she says "Oh no, just as I thought…".

"Just as you thought?" he says to Montmorency.

Jinkuro looks at Montmorency with a serious look on his face, and asks her "So you know why Louise is acting like this?".

Montmorency says to him "A love potion".

"A love potion! Why the hell did Louise drink a love potion!" he says.

"Louise ended up gulping down the drink meant for Guiche that I laced with a love potion. Louise is attached to you because you were here when the effects kicked in" says Montmorency.

Guiche looks at Montmorency with a surprised look on his face and says to her "You planned to have me drink a love potion? Oh, how touching! To think you would go so far to capture my feelings".

"I just don't like being cheated on!" replies Montmorency.

"There is no way I could cheat on you. I am eternal servant of love" Guiche says to her, and they get closer about to kiss, but are interrupted by the sound of a sword being drawn.

They look over at Jinkuro and see that he drew his sword. Jinkuro points his sword at Guiche and says "It's your two timing that lead to this situation. If you hadn't two timed behind her back, she wouldn't have felt the need to make a love potion". He then turns his sword on Montmorency and says to her "There were better ways to go about this than making a love potion to make him love you only. Also there better be a cure for this love potion Montmorency".

Both Guiche and Montmorency start shivering a little in fear at seeing Jinkuro point his sword at them. Montmorency then says "The effects will wear off in due time".

"When will that be?" Jinkuro asks.

"Maybe a month from now, or a year from now" she replies.

Jinkuro shouts at her "So you're saying you don't know! You better know a cure, because I am not waiting for the effects to wear off. You better tell me what the cure is tomorrow, or there will be hell to pay!".

The next morning, Jinkuro had just stepped out of the tower where the students live, and was going out for a walk around the academy, but is stopped by a teary eyed Louise. She says to him "I don't want you to go!".

"I'm just going for a walk Louise" replies Jinkuro.

"You're lying! You're going to sneak off and go see another girl" she says holding onto him.

Jinkuro turns to look at Louise and places his hands on her shoulders and says "I'm not going to sneak off to see anyone, okay? I'm just going for a walk".

She looks at him with a worried look on her face and says "Really".

"Yes, really" he says, and he kisses her on the forehead.

Feeling his kiss on her forehead, Louise relaxes a bit, her mind at ease for now. Jinkuro begins to walk away, and from behind he can hear her say "I'll be lonely, but I'll be waiting for your return".

Before Jinkuro can walk to far, he hears someone talk to him, and he turns and sees Siesta. "Good morning, Jinkuro" Siesta says to him.

"Ah, Good morning, Siesta" he replies.

Louise then shouts at Jinkuro "You really were waiting for another girl!".

Jinkuro just sighs and says "Louise, Siesta just happened to be passing by".

Louise looks at Siesta then Jinkuro and says "I love you so much, yet you… Jinkuro, you idiot!".

Jinkuro then notices that Siesta is shaking and says to her "This isn't what it looks like".

Before Jinkuro can say any further, Siesta walks away to do her duties. Louise says to him "You really love that woman after all, don't you?", and she runs off to her room before Jinkuro can say anything. Jinkuro sighs in frustration thinking to himself 'This damn love potion problem is becoming a real pain', and he goes off to find Siesta to clear things up.

Spotting Siesta at a small fountain washing clothes, he runs over to her. "Siesta about earlier… Louise ended up accidentally drinking a love potion last night, which is why she is acting the way she is right now" he says to her.

"Love potion? Even us peasants know that drugs to alter people's emotions are banned by law" she says to him.

"Really now? Thank you for the information" he says, grabing her hand kissing it, then walks away leaving a blushing Siesta standing there. Jinkuro heads back to Louise's room, and upon opening the door he notices a bunch of her clothes on the floor leading to the bed. He looks towards the bed and sees Louise there on the bed in a seductive position. Jinkuro closes the door behind him and says to her "Uh Louise, what are you doing? Also please have some decency and put on some panties".

"No, I won't" she replies.

"And why not, Louise" he says.

"Because I have no sex appeal. I know that because I was told that so many times the other day" she says.

'The other day?' Jinkuro thinks to himself, and he remembers hearing what the patrons at the tavern had said to Louise.

"That's why you keep going to other girls, Jinkuro. That's why you won't do anything to me, even though we're always in the same room" she says.

Jinkuro walks over to here, and says to her "Louise, you are only acting like this because of the love potion you drank".

"That's not true. It's not because of a love potion! When I look at you, Jinkuro, my heart aches, and begins to race…" she says to him, and grabs one of his hands, placing it on her left breast.

Jinkuro pulls his hand back, and says to her "I'm sorry Louise, but this isn't how I wanted you to fall in love with me. Maybe the love potion intensified the feelings you already have for me, but to be sure, I have to get you back to normal", then he leaves the room in search of Montmorency.

Upon finding the room that Montmorency is in, Jinkuro kicks the door knocking it off its hinges startling the two occupants in the room. He walks in and sees both Montmorency and Guiche. "You better fix what has happened to Louise, Montmorency" says Jinkuro.

"Didn't I tell you before? Until the effects wear off…" she replies.

"I'm sure that you know of a cure that will fix her. If you don't fix Louise, I'll have to tell the princess that you broke the law by making a emotion altering potion, and drugged her childhood friend with it" he says to her.

"Okay, okay, there is one, but I don't have the potion" she says.

"Where can I get the potion?" Jinkuro asks her.

Guiche then interrupts and says "Jinkuro… Is that how you treat nobility?".

"Ah, so you're looking for a round two with Leviathan, Fafnir and Brynhildr right, Guiche" replies Jinkuro.

Guiche pales at the memory of the three, laughing nervously and says "Well, not really. It's useless to speak of nobility and peasants with you, anyway".

Montmorency sighs at Guiche, and says "You're so pathetic". She then says to Jinkuro "The potion needed is called Spirit Tear, and is extremely difficult to obtain".

"I don't care how difficult it is to obtain, tomorrow we are heading out to get it" says Jinkuro.

"So where is the location of the potion?" Guiche asks Montmorency.

"Lake Lagdorian. Water-based mages bind a pact with the spirit there. Though I've only been there once, as a small child" she replies.

The next morning, Jinkuro, Louise, Guiche, and Montmorency are riding on horseback to Lagdorian Lake. After half a day's time has passed, they arrive at the bottom of a small hill. "Lake Lagdorian is up ahead, past this hill" says Montmorency.

"So we finally get to see Lake Lagdorian, our destination" says Guiche, and he rushes forward on his horse over the hill, and he ends up getting thrown into the water by his horse.

After they climb over the hill following after Guiche, Montmorency has a surprised look on her face and says "What's this?", "Water up to here?".

"Is there water spirit here?" Jinkuro asks her.

"It looks like the Water Spirit is upset. The water level is unusually high" she replies, and they both look out at the lake seeing that the town by the lake has been flooded. "When I came here with my father as a child, it wasn't like this. We'll have to wait a little while. The spirit won't come out until after the sun sets" she says.

After several hours it is now sunset. Montmorency walks to the water's edge, and pulls out her familiar, sending it to out into the lake to find the water spirit after she leaves a drop of her blood on it so that the Water Spirit will recognize her. Moments later a large spout of water sprays out of the lake, and Montmorency begins to speak "I am Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency… A water user, of a family that has had a lasting pact with you. If you remember anything about my blood, please answer in a way that we can recognize!". The water spout then changes forming the shape of a woman.

The spirit then speaks "I remember, Lonely One. I remember the fluid that runs in your body".

"I'm glad. O Water Spirit, I have a favor to ask. I would like to have a small piece of you" says Montmorency.

"I decline, Lonely One" replies the Water Spirit.

Jinkuro then steps forward and says "Great spirit, surely there is something I can do in return for just a small piece of you".

Montmorency then shouts at Jinkuro "Wait! Knock it off! If she gets in a bad mood…".

"Very well. You would do anything?" the spirit says to Jinkuro.

"Yes, anything" replies Jinkuro.

"We are occupied with increasing the water, and have no time to drive off attackers" says the spirit.

"Attackers?" he says.

"Some of your kind are attacking us. We desire to be rid of them" says the spirit.

Jinkuro draws both Derf and his other sword, then says to the spirit "Very well spirit. If we defeat them, you'll give us a piece of your body, correct?".

"We shall bestow it" replies the spirit.

Montmorency shouts at Jinkuro "I don't want to be involved in a fight!".

"You have two choices Montmorency, you either help, or I alert the princess to what has happened" says Jinkuro.

"Okay, fine I'll help!" she replies. After night has fallen, all three are keeping an eye out for someone to attack the Water Spirit. They then spot two hooded figures at the edge of the lake a few feet ahead of them. One of the hooded figures has a large staff aimed at the lake.

Jinkuro then walks out of their hiding with both swords drawn, and says "So you're the two that are foolish enough to attack the water spirit". The two hooded figures launch a fire and ice spell at him. Jinkuro just chuckles then shouts "Reflection", and a magical mirror forms in front of him. The spells impact the mirror, with the mirror absorbing the spells. Then the mirror shatters and sends the spells back at the hooded figures with twice the power.

The two hood figures jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by their own spells. While they are busy recovering, Jinkuro rushes forwarrd and points his swords at them. "Drop your staff and wand. If you don't I'll paint the ground red with your blood" he says, and the two hood figures drop their wand and staff. He then has them slowly pull back their hoods. Once they pull back their hoods, Jinkuro immediately recognizes them and says "Tabitha? Kirche?". The two figures look up upon hearing their names, and see that the person with his swords pointed at them is Jinkuro. Montmorency, Louise, and Guiche then come out from hiding.

Kirche turns seeing them and says "Why are you all here?". After talking for a bit to clear up the situation, Kirche says "I see, so that's what's going on. But why did you make such a dangerous thing such as a love potion?". Just as Guiche is about to say why Montmorency made the potion, she kicks him in the shin causing him to shut up. Kirche then says "That puts us in trouble. We have to defeat the Water Spirit for Tabitha to keep face".

"Why do you have to defeat the spirt?" asks Jinkuro.

"Tabitha's family asked her to. The water level is rising every day, and their territory is getting damaged" replies Kirche.

"I'll deal with the spirit, and see why it's upset" says Jinkuro. Montmorency calls for the Water Spirit, and moments later the spirit rises out of the water. "Why are you overflowing the lake?" Jinkuro asks the spirit.

"I am doing so, because one of your folk stole the treasure that we were guarding" replies the spirit.

"I will bring your treasure back to you. What is the name of this treasure?" he asks.

"Andvari's Ring. A ring that has spent much time with us" replies the spirit.

"What kind of person stole it?" Kirche asks the spirit.

"One of the individuals was called Cromwell. We know nothing else" replies the spirit.

"All right, I promise that I will find the bastard and bring the ring back!" says Jinkuro.

Guiche places a hand on Jinkuro's should and says "Who would believe the promise of someone who randomly showed up?".

"We believe" says the spirit. Everyone is surprised by the spirits answer. The Water Spirit floats over a vial of Spirit Tear to Jinkuro.

"Why?" asks Guiche.

"Gundolf kept oath with us in the distant past. If it is Gundolf, it is worth believing" replies the spirit. Everyone begins to wonder what is Gundolf.

"I will make sure to fulfill the promise someday" says Jinkuro.

"Someday?" says Montmorency.

"Spirits don't die, correct? Then no matter how many years it takes, it doesn't matter. So spirit, can you put the water levels back to normal" says Jinkuro.

"We shall so promise" replies the spirit, and the spirit sinks back into the lake.

Jinkuto then hears someone get close to him, and he turns his head seeing it is Tabitha. "Owe you" Tabitha says to him.

"You owe me nothing, Tabitha. I was happy to help a beauty like you with her problem" he says to her, and Tabitha blushes at what he says. After getting back to the academy, Jinkuro and Louise are in her room. Once Jinkuro had Louise drink the spirit tear, Louise has a massive blush on her face remembering how she acted. "So you remember everything huh?" he asks her. Louise nods. "What about your feelings towards me? Are they any less now?" he says to her.

"No, in fact I think the love potion made me realize my feelings for you even more now" she says blushing.

"Really now? Then prove it Louise" he says.

"Fine, I will" she says, then goes over to him, but hesitates a bit. Before she knew what was happening Jinkuro pulls her close kissing her. Her surprise is short lived, and she closes her eyes kissing him back.

Jinkuro then says to her "I love you, Louise".

"I love you too, Jinkuro" she replies.

Jinkuro then asks her "Louise, how do you feel about sharing me? Because if you noticed, you can tell Siesta has fallen for me, just like you have".

Louise looks down thinking to herself for a moment, then looks back up "I'm fine with you having multiple lovers, but the rules are, one you must let me and all your current lovers know about anyone you wish to add to the relationship, and two you cannot love anyone more than the rest" she replies.

Jinkuro kisses her again, and says "That sounds fair. And Louise, you don't have to worry about me loving you any less, even if there are more girls added to this relationship". Louise smiles with a blush on her face after he kisses her again and hearing him say that. Just then the window to Louise's room swings open, with the lights going out and a hooded figure floats into the room from the window. Jinkuro immediately jumps in front of Louise to protect her. The hooded figure pulls back their hood revealing them to be the princess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6.**

**Be sure to follow and favorite to know when the next chapter is up.**

**All reviews welcome, whether they be constructive comments or just saying you liked what you read.**

**Any questions can be left as a review or you can pm me and I will reply as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After staring at the princess for a moment, Louise runs up to the princess and says "Princess? What's the matter? You're here alone, and so late at night…".

The princess grasps Louise's hands and replies "I have an urgent request to make of you two in secret. I have decided to marry into a family in Germania".

Louise looks at the princess with a surprised look and says "Why princess? Of all things, the country of those savage upstart nobles?!".

"It cannot be helped. To protect our small country of Tristein, we need a strong alliance with Germania" says the princess.

"Even though I've been alive for several centuries, my disdain for politics will never change" says Jinkuro. The princess and Louise look at Jinkuro wide eyed after hearing that he is actually several centuries old.

Louise then goes up to Jinkuro and says "You've been alive that long Jinkuro, so you must know something that could help the princess".

Jinkuro thinks for a moment, then replies to Louise "I'm sorry Louise, even though I have been alive for a long time, there are some things that can't be helped". He turns to look at the princess. "Princess there must be another way to avoid having to go through with this political marriage. You must not give up, there is always an alternative" Jinkuro says to the princess.

The princess shakes her head sadly, and says "Sadly, there is no other way. I am princess of Tristein. I do not mind sacrificing myself for the sake of the country", then she walks over to the window and continues saying "However, there is one thing that I must do before that".

"If there is anything I can do, please tell me to do so!" says Louise.

"Thank you, Louise Francoise. I would like you to retrieve a certain item" says the princess.

"A certain item?" says Louise.

"A letter that I sent to Prince Wales in Albion. If the world finds out about that letter, this engagement will be called off" replies the princess. Jinkuro thinks to himself upon hearing about the letter 'What kind of letter could possibly cause the engagement to be called off'. "Albion is currently politically unstable, and in a dangerous situation right now" says the princess.

"Am I right to guess that some nobles decided to start a coup d'etat, and that the royal family in Albion is about to be dethroned" says Jinkuro.

The princess nods yes, and says to Louise "I'm sorry, for even asking such a close friend to do such a thing… I…", the princess then can be seen visibly shaking and crying as she continues talking "But now, you two are the only ones I can ask such a thing!".

Louise rushes forward and kneels in front of the princess and says "Thank you so much, Princess".

The princess turns to look at Louise, then she sees Jinkuro walk up to her. Jinkuro raises his hand to the princess's face wiping away her tears, and says "Now, now princess. A beauty like you should not cry". The princess smiles a little, and blushes at what he says.

"I promise that we will complete this important mission without fail princess" says Louise.

Jinkuro then hears the door to the room creak open, and he looks seeing the door cracked open slightly. He shouts at the door "Who's there?!". The door opens the rest of the way to reveal Guiche.

Guiche enters the room closing the door behind him, then says "I have heard everything".

"Weren't you just eavesdropping?!" Louise shouts at him.

"Please ask me, Guiche de Grammont, anything you wish…" he says to the princess.

"Grammont? You must be General Grammont's son". replies the princess.

"I am your highness" says Guiche.

"You will be of service to me as well? Very well then" says the princess. The princess then kneels in front of Louise, removing a ring from her finger handing it over to Louise and says "This is the Ruby of Water, that my mother has entrusted me with. Right now, this is the only reward that I can give you. I will send one of the guards with you. Ask him to lead the way to Albion".

Later, Jinkuro is standing outside looking up at the night sky, and thinks to himself 'So Guiche has decided that he will tag along on our mission. The idiot better not hold us back and cause us to fail our mission'. He then notices someone walk up to his left, so he turns to look and sees that it is Siesta. "Good evening Siesta" he says to her.

"Good evening Jinkuro. What are you doing out here so late?" says Siesta.

"Just out here enjoying the night sky for a bit" he replies, then he asks her "Siesta, who at this academy would have detailed knowledge of history?".

"I believe that would be Professor Colbert" Siesta replies.

The next day, Jinkuro is standing in Colbert's lab listening to what he knows. "Originally, there were five elements of magic, not just fire, water, air, and earth. The five elements are said to have been the pinnacles of the pentagon. That lost apex is the element of void. Gundolf is the familiar of the legendary void mage. However, in modern times, no mage has been confirmed to have void magic. The rune that appeared on your hand closely resembles that of Gundolf. But… As long as no void mage exists, unfortunately, we cannot be certain that you really are Gundolf" says Colbert.

"Could Louise possibly be a void mage? That could possibly explain why she has no affinity for the other four elements" says Jinkuro.

"You might be right. However, there are no void mages alive, nor is there anyone that teaches void magic" replies Colbert. Jinkuro thinks to himself 'Since Louise has difficulty casting spells, maybe I'll have her try to learn and cast spells from my world'.

Later that evening in Louise's room. Jinkuro had just helped Louise put on her nightgown, when she suddenly gets a sad look on her face. He notices her sad look, and asks her "Is something the matter Louise?".

"I'm not any good at magic. Can I go through with such an important job?" she replies.

Jinkuro then kneels in front of her, and looks her in the eyes saying "Louise, we won't be able to get this job done if you worry too much. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to teach you some spells when we are done with the job, okay?".

Louise's eyes go wide at hearing Jinkuro say that he will help her with magic, and says "Really! You'll teach me some spells from your world".

"Yes, even though you can't cast any spells well, there is a chance that you will have better luck casting spells from my world" he replies. Louise smiles, throwing herself at him hugging him, then surprises Jinkuro by kissing him. Jinkuro smiles kissing her back, and says "I take it you feel better". Louise nods with a smile on her face. Jinkuro chuckles, and says "Well, it's getting late so let's get some sleep". Louise nods in agreement, and she climbs into bed with him following her after changing out of his clothes. Once Jinkuro climbs into the bed, Louise cuddles close to him placing her head on his chest, falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. Jinkuro holds her close, kissing her forehead then falls asleep as well.

The next morning, Jinkuro, Louise, and Guiche are outside at the academy entrance checking on the horses that they will be riding. After making sure everything is ready, they sit there on their horses awaiting the guard that the princess sent. "Where is the guard? This is about the time he would show up, I think" says Louise. Then the dirt several feet in front of them shifts, and Guiche's familiar rises out of the ground.

Guiche runs over to the mole hugging it while saying "Oh, my cute little Verdande! You thought I would leave you behind again, because I went to the lake without you the other day? You touch my heart so!".

"We can't take a big mole with us" Louise says to Guiche. The mole then smells something and leaps at Louise tackling her to the ground.

Louise shouts at Guiche to get the mole away from her. Guiche walks over and notices that Verdande is sniffing at the ring the princess gave to Louise. "Looks like Verdande is attracted to the ring" says Guiche.

"Why is Verdande attracted to the ring?" asks Jinkuro.

"Verdande loves gems, especially ones that are valuable" replies Guiche.

Louise shouts at Guiche "You've got to be kidding! I won't stand for a mole eating the ring the princess gave me! Now stop standing there and help me!". A wind spell then spell then comes out of nowhere and hits Verdande, sending it flying off Louise. Jinkuro and Guiche immediately both look around for whoever cast the spell.

Jinkuro then spots something in the sky and points at it shouting "There!". They hear the sound of a creature, which soon becomes visible revealing it to be someone riding a griffin.

Once the griffon lands, Guiche shouts "Who are you?".

The person gets off the griffin looking at them, and replies "I am Wardes, leader of the griffon squad, ordered by Lady Henrietta to accompany you on this trip".

Louise gasps upon recognizing the person, and says "It's you!".

Wardes walks up to Louise grasping her hands, and says "Sorry to surprise you. I had thought that my fiancee was in trouble". Both Jinkuro and Guiche eyes go wide in surprise at hearing Wardes say that. Jinkuro being more surprised than Guiche, because Louise never said anything about being engaged.

"So Louise, care to explain what Wardes is talking about when he says that you're his fiancee?" says Jinkuro.

"It was something in the past that my parents and the others decided when I was young" replies Louise.

Wardes then picks up Louise, and says "You're still as shy as you used to be! You are still as light as a feather like you used to be!".

"Stop it! Let me down quickly!" Louise says.

Wardes puts her down and says "I'm sorry Louise, it's because I missed you so much. By the way Louise. Hurry up and introduce them to me".

"The one in noble clothing holding the flower is Guiche de Grammont. The other one is my familiar and lover, Jinkuro" says Louise.

"Oh, you are a familiar? I never would have thought you are not a human" says Wardes.

"Even though I was summoned as Louise's familiar, I am human" Jinkuro replies to Wardes. Jinkuro then turns to Louise saying to her "So Louise, do you actually love Wardes".

Louise shakes her head, and says "No Jinkuro, the one I love is you, and you alone. I may have harbored a crush for Wardes when my parents first decided on this betrothal when I was young. But now, I only admire him".

Wardes has a slightly irritated look on his face for a brief moment, then says "You must be joking my dear Louise. Must you string along this poor familiar when you are already engaged to me". He then looks at Jinkuro and says to him "Anyways, I thank you for taking care of my fiancee" Wardes says to Jinkuro.

"I'm just doing what any man would do, and that is protecting the one that they love" says Jinkuro. Louise blushes at what Jinkuro says.

"Well, since we're all introduced, let's depart! Louise can ride on my griffin" says Wardes, and he picks up Louise, climbing onto his griffin with her in his arms.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, the princess is standing there in the office looking out the window, watching them depart for Albion. Then there is urgent knocking at the door. The door opens and Professor Colbert enters the room, and shouts to the headmaster and princess "Bad news! It's a message from the city!".

"Calm down Colbert. With you, when is it not bad news" says Osmond.

"It really is bad news. The one called Fouquet seems to have escaped from the highly secured Genoa prison!" shouts Colbert.

"Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth has escaped?" says the princess.

"According to the warden, a suspicious person who gave a fake noble name, used magic of the wind element to knock them out… Right when the mage guards were away with the princess, someone helped her escape!" says Colbert.

"In that case… That is to say…" says the princess.

"That's right! There's a traitor in the castle!" replies Colbert.

"All right, all right. Regarding this matter, we will leave it for later" says Osmond.

Colbert shouts at Osmond "You're too calm!".

"Calm down Mr. Colbert, you are in the presence of the princess!" replies Osmond. Colbert calms down a little.

The princess then shout's "How did this happen! That's right! It must be the nobles of Albion who are behind this!".

"Perhaps so" says Osmond.

The princess then shouts at Osmond "How can you still be so relaxed! Do you not realize how terrible this is? This affects the future of Tristein!".

"We have done all we can. As for now, all we can do is to wait for good news… Is that wrong?" replies Osmond.

"Yes… That is correct…" says the princess.

"Do not worry princess. As long as he is there, no matter what trouble they encounter, they will surely prevail" says Osmond.

"Do you mean Guiche of the Grammont family, or Viscount Wardes?" says the princess.

"Neither of them" replies Osmond.

"You're not talking about Louise's familiar, are you?" says the princess.

Osmond chuckles a little, and says "Does the princess know about the legend of founder Brimir?".

"If it's about the story, I know a little…" replies the princess.

"Then, what about the parts on the Gandalfr?" Osmond asks her.

"You don't mean to say that he is just like founder Brimir's strongest familiar… The Gandalfr?" says the princess.

"Yes princess, except that I believe that he is even stronger than the previous Gandalfr that served Brimir. Also, he is not of this world, not only that, he has shown that he is quite the capable mage. I trust that he who is of that world, will surely find a way. That is the reason I am so relaxed, is because of that" says Osmond.

As they are on their way to Albion, Louise is thinking to herself 'Her highness. For the sake of her highness and also for my beloved country Tristein…! I must rush to Albion! But why did something like this have to happen to me'. Louise then thinks about she can get this betrothal resolved. "Is something the matter Louise?" Wardes asks her.

"N-no, everything is fine" replies Louise.

"You don't have to hide it from me, just tell me what's on your mind just like you used to in the past, my Louise" Wardes says, as he places a gloved hand on Louise's left thigh, and holds her closer.

Louise blushes and says "Wa… Wait, Wardes! No, stop it".

Meanwhile, Jinkuro can see and hear everything that is happening, which angers him at what Wardes is doing to Louise, and he shouts "Hey Wardes, she said stop. So, unless you want this familiar to beat your ass, I would heed her words and stop".

Wardes stops touching her. Louise then says to him "By the way Lord Wardes, I was very surprised to see you show up. I had not heard that you would be the guard that the princess was sending".

"We can't move the entire griffin squad on a secret mission. When I was asked by the princess to do something about the letter, I requested to guard you all personally" says Wardes.

"You asked to personally?" Louise asks him.

"Of course. Hearing your name, there's no way that I could stay put" he replies. Louise looks at Wardes happy that he is there to help protect them.

Several hours later, they arrive at the port city of La Rochelle. After riding for a short bit through the town, they stop at an inn. After Wardes and Louise dismount from the griffin, Wardes says to them "We will spend the night here, and depart tomorrow evening. Understood?".

"Understood, Mister Wardes!" says Guiche, while Jinkuro just nods in response.

After grabbing the bags off the horse, Jinkuro carries them to the spot where their other supplies are. Louise walks up behind him after he puts down the bags he is carrying, and hugs him from behind then says "Jinkuro, my betrothal to Wardes was decided on by my parents when I was young. It had been so long, that I forgot about it till Wardes brought it up. Also, I truly do love you, and not Lord Wardes".

Jinkuro stands there for a moment, then says "Then why do you act so friendly with him".

"It's because I've admired him since I was young" replies Louise.

Later that evening in the dining hall of the inn. Wardes is chatting with Louise as they eat. Wardes then turns to Guiche and Jinkuro, and says "I heard that you two had a duel". Guiche chokes on his food a little at what Wardes says, while Jinkuro doesn't and continues to eat his food. "I heard that you are a skilled mage and swordsman" Wardes says to Jinkuro.

Jinkuro turns to look at Wardes, and says "You have heard right".

"I would like to have a practice match with you" Wardes replies. Both Louise and Guiche go wide eyed at hearing Wardes challenging Jinkuro to a fight, the both of them knowing that Jinkuro is a powerful mage, having witnessed first-hand what he is capable of. "The ship leaves tomorrow night. So, we have time to spend instead of idling around, right? Of course, I won't force you to do so" says Wardes.

"Lord Wardes, this is no time to be doing such a…" Louise says to Wardes.

"It's okay. I'll go easy on him, of course" Wardes replies to her. Wardes then gets up and says "Now, let's get to our rooms soon. Come, Louise", then grasps her hands.

"I may be betrothed to you because of my parent's decision. That doesn't mean that I will sleep in the same room as you" Louise says.

Wardes gets closer to her, and whispers into her ear "I have something important to tell you".

Louise turns to Jinkuro saying to him "Wardes has something important he needs to tell me, so I'll see you later", then she kisses Jinkuro and follows Wardes.

Later in the room that Jinkuro and Guiche are sharing, Guiche is at the balcony looking outside, while Jinkuro is laying on his bed. Guiche then walks back into the room, and says "I just remembered that I have something to do!".

"And what would that be?" Jinkuro asks.

"I just remembered that when we were eating, there was a young lady!", "I have to speak with her. Otherwise I'd be rude, yes?" Guiche replies.

Jinkuro raises an eyebrow and says, "You're just saying that so you can go flirt with another pretty girl. Didn't you learn your lesson already about two timing behind Montmorency's back. Don't you remember the end result of you two timing caused Montmorency to make a love potion". Guiche remembers what happened and sighs. "Good to see that you remember. So stay put, cause I'm sure you don't want a repeat of that incident. Otherwise, I'll be forced to take action" says Jinkuro.

Meanwhile, Louise and Wardes are in another room sipping on wine while chatting. "Your magical powers were always compared to your older sisters. But I always felt an aura from you unlike any other, even back then" Wardes says to Louise.

"An aura unlike any other?" says Louise.

"There is a special power that only you have" says Wardes.

"That's not true. I've had only failures in magic so far, with every spell I cast backfiring and exploding" says Louise.

"Let's get married when this mission is over, Louise" says Wardes. Louise gasps in surprise at what he says, but doesn't answer him. "I don't intend to end as just the leader of the magic guard! Someday, I would like to rule a country… No, I want to be a noble that moves the entire world of Halkeginia! I need you, Louise" says Wardes, and he leans forward to kiss her while saying that he'll protect her.

Hearing Wardes say that reminds her of Jinkuro promising that he will protect and she says "Jinkuro". Which causes Wardes to stop back away slightly, and says "So it looks like someone else is living inside your heart".

Louise nods and says "I'm sorry Wardes, but I can't marry you as my heart belongs to JInkuro, and I love him dearly".

Wardes then begins to head out of the room, but before leaving he says to her "By the end of this journey, your heart shall be completely mine. Good night, Louise", then he closes the door.

The next morning, Jinkuro, Louise, and Wardes are at the spot that Wardes decided they should spar at. "Then shall we begin, Jinkuro?" says Wardes. Jinkuro nods drawing both his swords, the rune on his left-hand glowing, and says "I won't be holding back, so prepare yourself Wardes".

"Good, come at me with your full strength" replies Wardes. Jinkuro charges at Wardes, slashing at him with both swords, while Wardes blocks every slash. Wardes then blasts Jinkuro away into a wall with a wind spell. Louise rushes up to Jinkuro seeing if he is alright. Wardes walks up to Jinkuro, and says "I expected more from you, you can't protect Louise, if that is the best you can do". The Jinkuro in front of them vanishes, and they hear chuckling. Louise then remembers that Jinkuro can cast illusion magic upon seeing him disappear.

"Where are you?!" shouts Wardes.

"Right in front of you" replies Jinkuro, and he appears in front of Wardes, hitting him in the gut with the handle of his sword. Causing Wardes to fall to his knees while holding his stomach. Jinkuro then aims his hand at Wardes saying "Air pulse", and a ball of wind more powerful than the spell Wardes cast, sends Wardes flying back a few feet. Wardes struggles to his feet. Jinkuro then aims his sword at Wardes, and says "You want more?".

Louise then runs up between them shouting "Enough, we have a mission to complete, but we can't complete the mission someone gets seriously hurt. Also, did you really have to use such a powerful wind spell".

Jinkuro sheathes his swords and says to Wardes "Never underestimate your opponent". He then turns to Louise saying "Powerful? The wind spell I just used was actually quite weak compared to other winds spells I could have used on him".

Louise's eyes go wide at what he says, and she replies, "That was considered weak for you! That looked more like a wind spell cast by a triangle mage!".

"If that was considered powerful in your eyes, then let me demonstrate what I would considered a powerful wind spell to you and Wardes" says Jinkuro, and he says, "Air bomb" while aiming his hand at the sky. A small sphere of air forms, then flies into the sky. Moments later there is a powerful burst of air creating a sonic boom, sending shock waves in all directions. The blast having been far enough not to cause any actual damage except for maybe some ringing eardrums.

Several hours later it is now sunset, and Jinkuro can be seen leaning against some railing looking out at the sunset. He then hears Louise speak behind him. "Jinkuro, did you really have to beat him that bad" she says to him.

"I had already warned him that I would not hold back. Also, remember he wanted me to come at him full strength, but in reality, that was not even my full strength" Jinkuro replies.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go and check if everyone is ready to leave" says Louise, and as she is about to walk back to the inn, the ground begins to shake. They both see a giant golem forming. "Why is a there a golem here?" says Louise. They hear a voice from the top of the golem, and they both look up, seeing a figure that they recognize. "Fouquet!" shouts Louise and Jinkuro.

"How nice, you still remember me" says Fouquet.

"Shouldn't you be in prison?" says Jinkuro.

"This man here is very kind to me. He felt that the world still needs a beauty like me, so he released me" replies Fouquet, and she points to a cloaked figure standing next to her. Fouquet has her golem try to crush them, but before it can, the golem gets hit by a fire spell from above damaging its left leg, causing it to fall to its knees. Jinkuro and Louise look up to see Kirche and Tabitha riding Sylphid. They both shout their thanks, and the two run into the inn with the two girls following form the air.

Bursting into the inn, they run up to Guiche and Wardes shouting "We gotta go". The front of the inn explodes revealing mercenaries that fire arrows at them. Jinkuro aims his hand towards the mercenaries shouting barrier, and a barrier forms in front between them and the mercenaries, the arrows fired by the mercenaries bouncing off the barrier.

"The barrier will only hold them off for a few minutes, which should buy us enough time to get away from here and head to the ship!" shouts Jinkuro. Jinkuro, Louise, and Wardes run towards the dock where the ship is at.

"Hurry, up the stairs before the enemy catches up!" shouts Wardes. They all rush up the steps, but after a few mins Louise begins to lag behind, tired from the running.

"Wa… Wait.. Wait…", "I… I… Already.." Louise says while trying to catch her breath.

Jinkuro stops and turns to Louise saying, "Just a little bit further. Also, when we get back, we are definitely going to have to train your stamina when we get back". A cloaked figure appears behind Louise, and Jinkuro shouts "Louise, watch out!". But before Louise can react, the cloaked figure grabs her. Wardes then blasts the figure with a wind spell knocking them away from Louise, but the figure lands back on their feet. Jinkuro pulls out Derf the sword, while the figure pulls out a wand casting a spell.

"Watch out, a big attack is coming" says Derf.

"Got it" replies Jinkuro, and he casts his reflection spell moments before the figure's spells hits, then there is a big explosion.

"Jinkuro!" shouts Louise, worried for her lover's well-being. Once the smoke clears, the figure can be seen on the ground unmoving, while a large magic mirror floating in front of Jinkuro shatters.

Jinkuro turns to Louise and says, "That was a close one. A second too late and I would have had quite the shocking experience".

The three then continue on their way up to the ship. After boarding the ship and waking up the captain and crew, the ship sets off towards Albion. Minutes after having left port, Wardes goes up to Louise and asks her "So Louise, where is the location of Prince Wales?".

"The princess told me not to tell anyone until we arrive in Albion. I'm sorry" replies Louise.

"No, no, it's all right. That is one of your missions, after all" says Wardes.

The next morning, all three can be seen on the deck awaiting their arrival at Albion. "There it is" shouts Louise, as she points at a floating continent. Jinkuro looks at where she is pointing. 'Interesting, a floating continent. In the time I have been alive, this is the first time I've seen a floating continent' Jinkuro thinks to himself.

He then notices the black outline of a large ship heading towards them, and he says, "I think trouble is headed our way".

"Could it be a royal family's military ship?" says Louise.

"I don't think so, cause all the cannons on that ship are pointed at us" says Jinkuro, and then the unidentified ship fires once at their ship hitting the center mast.

Sailors onboard the ship start shouting, "Air pirates!". The captain of the ship goes up to Wardes and says "Sir! Please help us with your magic".

"In order to power this ship, my magic has already been used up" replies Wardes.

Jinkuro then walks up to the railing, aiming his hand at the pirate's ship and says "Oblivion". A medium sized ball of black energy forms, flying at the pirate's ship smashing through the side, and detonating in the center of the ship creating a black hole. Moments later, loud creaking can be heard from the pirate's ship, as the metal ship begins to crumple and implode on itself. Everyone on the deck of the ship goes wide eyed, except for Louise, as she had already witnessed him use that spell before, but noticed that this time he put a bit more power into the spell. Everyone watched the pirate's ship crumple and implode. Minutes later there is nothing left of the pirate ship, and the black hole dissipates.

Everyone on deck turns to look at Jinkuro, surprised by the feat of magic they just witnessed. "Y-you destroyed the pirate's ship with one spell" says Wardes.

"Yes, I did. Also, remember that duel we had the day before. I lied when I said I was using my full power. If I had truly gone all out, you would have died before you could strike me" replies Jinkuro. Minutes later the ship reaches Albion, and docks.

After getting off the ship, all three head off to where Prince Wales is supposed to be located at. Upon arriving at the location, they see that the location is a small church, and proceed to enter. Once they reach the center of the small church, they stop walking and Louise says, "Nobody's here".

"No…" replies Wardes, and Louise finally notices that they are surrounds by men in knights armor. One of the knights walks up to them. "This is Miss. La Valliere, on a special mission from Tristein! We would like to be shown to Prince Wales" Wardes says to the knight.

The knight points his sword at Wardes, and replies "An emissary from Tristein? Why don't you try a better lie? Nobody from that country would know of this location".

Louise then jumps in front of Wardes and shouts "I heard it from Princess Henrietta!".

"Henrietta?" says the knight.

"I have no need for any of you. Where is Prince Wales?!" Louise shouts, throwing her right arm out, her hand open revealing the ring on her finger from the princess.

The knight recognizes the ring, and says "That ring…", then sheathes his sword, pulling off the glove on his right hand revealing a similar ring to the one on Louise's hand. The knight holds out his hand, and says "Put forth the ring". Louise holds out her hand as well. The moment the rings are within close proximity, they begin to glow creating a rainbow-colored light between them.

"What's this about?" says Louise.

"This ring is the Ruby of Wind, that has been handed down the royla family of Albion. And that is the Ruby of Water. Water and wind together create a rainbow, a rainbow across the royal family" says the knight, and they remove their helmet revealing them to be Prince Wales.

Louise gasps and says, "You are…".

"I apologize, emissary. I am the prince of Albion, Wales Tudor" says the prince.

Later, Louise and Prince Wales are alone in a room talking. "A missive from the Royal Highness Henrietta" says Louise, and she hands the prince the letter from Princess Henrietta. The prince takes the letter, opening it, and reading the contents of the letter.

After reading the letter, the prince sighs, standing up and says "Understood", then walks over to a small cabinet, opening a drawer, and taking out a small sealed envelope, handing it to Louise.

Louise takes the letter, and says "Um, prince".

"Yes, what is it" replies the prince.

"Lady Henrietta… Did Lady Henrietta suggest that you go into exile?" says Louise.

"Miss. Valliere… It's stepping out of bounds for an emissary to try to know what was written in a missive" says the prince.

"Even so…!" says Louise, but she gets cut off by the prince.

"This is not merely a war between the royal family and the nobility" says the prince, and he tells her about the Reconquista.

"The Reconquista?" says Louise.

"Right. The group that pulls the strings behind the scenes of this civil war. The nobles are merely their puppets. Finally, I have discovered their existence" says the prince.

"Impossible…" says Louise.

"As the prince of Albion, I must protect this country. Even if it costs me my life to do so. Please tell Henrietta that" says the prince. Louise gets a sad look on her face, nodding at the prince, then leaves the room.

The moment she closes the door, Louise hears Wardes voice from behind her, and she turns to him. "That is the letter in question? Then the mission has been completed" Wardes says, and walks closer to her.

"Yes…" replies Louise.

Wardes places his hands on her shoulders, and says "Louise, I'm going to ask Prince Wales to oversee our wedding".

Louise pushes him away, and says "Like I told you before Lord Wardes, I don't love you, and I will not marry you", then begins to walk away.

Wardes rushes up from behind, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and says "No! I need you…".

Louise struggles in his grip saying "Ow, that hurts, let go!".

"No. We, the Reconquista, need you" says Wardes.

Louise's eyes go wide at hearing him say Reconquista, and she says "Reconquista. That means… Wardes… You're…".

"My Louise… You don't have to think about anything. Just follow me" says Wardes. Louise finally manages to get out of his grip, and makes a run for it, but bumps into someone before she can get far. She looks up at the person and gasps.

"You cannot escape, descendant of the Void" says the man, and he holds out his hand with a ring on it, and the gem on the ring begins to glow. Louise's eyes dull as the ring takes control of her mind.

Later, it is sunset and Jinkuro is walking around the church grounds looking for Louise. He notices that there is no one, and he thinks to himself 'I knew I shouldn't have decided to take a nap'. Jinkuro then hears bells coming from the church, and wonders what is happening, so he rushes over to the church to the entrance. Upon the front entrance, and tries to open the door, but the door refuses to open. "What the hell?" he says to himself. Jinkuro takes a peek through a window next to the doors, and sees Louise at the altar in a wedding dress standing with Wardes. He then notices a robed man aiming a hand at where Louise is standing, a ring on his finger glowing. Jinkuro becomes very angry, and thinks 'That bastard Wardes is using the help of the guy in the robes to control Louise into marrying him. He just crossed the wrong man'.

Jinkuro then places his hand on door creating a magic circle on it. He stands back from the door, pulling out both his swords. "You ready Derf" Jinkuro says to Derf the sword.

"I've been waiting for some action, so let's get the bastard" replies Derf.

Jinkuro snaps his finger, and the magic circle glows then explodes destroying the doors. Jinkuro rushes in shouting "Louise!".

Louise's eyes lose the dull look, and she regains control of her body. She turns to Jinkuro and shouts "Jinkuro, you came!".

"Impossible! The binding?!" says Wardes.

"Of course, Louise, I'll always be there to rescue and protect you" Jinkuro says to Louise. Jinkuro looks at Wardes, and says "I'll be taking Louise back!".

The prince shouts for the guards to capture Jinkuro. Louise tells him to stop, and before she can tell the prince Lord Wardes is with the Reconquista, Wardes pushes Louise and stabs the prince. "You're… Reconquista!" says the prince, and he collapses to the floor.

Louise rushes up to the prince. Prince Wales removes his ring, handing it to Louise, smiling one last time, then dies. "You have truly sealed your fate Wardes" says Jinkuro. The rune on Jinkuro's hand glows, and Derf changes from a old rusty looking sword to a brand new look. "I'm gonna enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp Wardes" says Jinkuro, and he rushes forward at Wardes. Wardes aims his sword casting a lightning spell at him. Jinkuro holds out Derf, and Derf absorbs the spell.

"What?! It absorbed the spell!" shouts Wardes. Jinkuro rushes past Wardes, leaving a large cut on him. Wardes falls to his knees holding where he was cut, and says "Oh, well… Two of the three objectives have been met", then he stabs his sword at the ground, and cracks start forming all along the floor, causing the church to begin to collapse. Wardes then laughs at Jinkuro and says "You have two choices. Try to finish me off, or save yourself and Louise", then runs out of the collapsing church.

Jinkuro shouts at Wardes "You think I'll just let you get away", and casts a paralysis spell on Wardes just as he got out of the church. He then grabs Louise and rushes towards the exit.

As they are heading towards the exit, Louise sees a large piece of the roof falling towards them and shouts "Watch out Jinkuro". Before they could be crushed, they are levitated out of the church. Jinkuro looks to see who helped them, and sees Tabitha and Kirche flying next to them on Sylphid, using their magic to levitate them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" shouts Guiche, who is sitting on his familiar being carried by Sylphid.

After being put back down on the ground in front of the now destroyed church, Jinkuro walks up to the still paralyzed Wardes. "You really thought you were going to get away. You will be punished for what you have done. But first I'm sure Princess Henrietta will want to see the person that murdered her cousin. So, till we get back to Tristein, good night traitor" says Jinkuro, and he kicks Wardes in the balls so hard, the pain knocks him out. He then casts a sealing spell, causing a cage to form around Wardes, and then the cage along with Wardes disappears. "I'll free Wardes once we get back to Tristein and meet with the princess" Jinkuro says to everyone, and they all nod, then proceed to get on Sylphid.

Moments later, they are on their way back to Tristein. As they are flying, Louise turns to Jinkuro, and says to him "Thank you for saving me Jinkuro. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up, and stopped the ceremony".

"There is no need to thank me, Louise. Like I said, I will always be there for you, and to protect you. Your love for me is all the thanks I need" replies Jinkuro. Louise blushes at what he says, and she says to him "I love you, Jinkuro", then kisses him. Jinkuro smiles kissing back, and replies "I love you too, Louise".


End file.
